


Scars Will Heal, with Time

by Alis_Evergreen, CavernStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Akemi needs a hug, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Asexual Sakusa Kiyoomi, Asexual Ushijima Wakatoshi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu Fluff, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, F/M, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Trauma, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Evergreen/pseuds/Alis_Evergreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernStars/pseuds/CavernStars
Summary: Akemi and Mochi didn’t have the best home life, in fact saying that “it wasn’t the best” was an understatement. When their parents were killed in a police shoot out they end up entangled in the life of an ex-volleyball player turned cop and his husband who’s a teacher. As the two children get split up they find out that their new parents have deep ties to volleyball and that they may have been on the infamous Karasuno volleyball team. As these kids grow will their bond strengthen and their passion for volleyball surpass their parents or will they crumble and break just like Date Tech’s iron wall.“So what the hell even happened?” Suga asked, staring back at Daichi“We jumped out a window!” Mochi yelled in excitement.“A ground floor window.” Daichi corrected as he heard the doorbell ring.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	1. The Adoption

“Daichi what the hell?” Suga yelled when he saw a very tired Dachi tumble through the door with two very shaken kids.  
“I’m so sorry Suga but there was a shoot out and I was called in because of them. I needed to get them out of there.” He sighed, setting the two children.  


A grey haired child ran over to Suga and clung to his leg for dear life, she was trembling, couldn’t be much older than three. The other kid, a blonde with glasses stood there, arms crossed. Their golden framed circular glasses were broken. The kid seemed about five and they had long blonde hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail. They had cute wavy asymmetrical bangs that covered their right eye and they wore a green bandana with a bunny ear knot at the top. Suga scooped up the silver haired girl and set her down on the couch wrapping her in a fuzzy pink blanket.  


“You didn’t kill anyone did you?” Suga asked when he came back, upset with the news.  
“No-“ Daichi began before the blonde kid cut him off.  
“He didn’t but the others did. They killed my parents and my friends too.” The kid spat, bitter about the circumstances they were in.  
“Daichi what the hell!” Suga yelled again.  
“Keep it down will you, the younger one doesn’t know!” Daich hushed Suga quickly.  
The blonde kid walked over to the silver haired girl who was trembling. They pulled the small girl close and hugged them, they were obviously smart.  
“So what do we do?” Suga asked, scared for the two kids.  


He was an elementary school teacher, the thought of these two kids being orphans hurt him. It didn’t help that their parents were killed.  


“Well we need to find someone to adopt them.” Daichi sighed, slipping out of his coat and hanging it up.  
“Well we’re having company so you better come up with a good cover up.” Suga sighed, going back to the couch to help the kids.  
“So what are you guy’s names?” Suga crouched down and put on a warm smile, hoping they’d trust him.  


The grey haired girl whispered something in the blonde's ear causing the blonde to look perplexed.  


“Tell us your name first.” The blonde asked harshly.  
“My name is Sugawara Koushi. The man who brought you here is my husband Daichi Sawamura.” He smiled sweetly.  
The blond looked at him skeptically before answering “mine is Sakura. My friend doesn’t like their name and would prefer to go by something else.”  
“Well would she mind going by Mochi?” Daichi piped up, walking out of the bathroom, a warm washcloth in his hands  
“Daichi you can’t just name them ta-!” Suga began to protest before the silver hair girl let out a small squeak “I like it.”  
“Mochi it is then.” Daichi smiled, handing the washcloth to the blonde.  


Sakura took off her glasses and wiped the grime off her face before doing the same for Mochi. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  


“So what the hell even happened?” Suga asked, staring back at Daichi  
“We jumped out a window!” Mochi yelled in excitement.  
“A ground floor window.” Daichi corrected as he heard the doorbell ring.  
“That would be Noya and Asahi.” Suga sighed, standing up and opening the door  
Daichi looked at the two kids and sighed, “They’re our old teammates. We used to play volleyball together in highschool. They’re nice people, you can trust them.”  
“That’s harder than you’d think officer.” Sakura spat before getting up and running over to Suga.  
“Suga-san! I’m hungry!”  


There was a super tall man who wore glasses and had long chestnut hair. He had such a warm smile. Sakura felt disgust sweep over herself, how could he be so happy.  


“Oh Noya! Asahi! Meet Sakura, Daichi is helping find her a family.” Suga explained, gesturing to the blonde.  


There was a shorter guy who was only a foot or two taller than Sakura. He had spiky chocolate hair and a blond streak in the middle. He seemed more upbeat, more wild. Sakura liked him.  


“Hello Sakura.” The tall man who she assumed was Asahi greeted her.  
She felt Mochi stand behind her and instinctively wrapped her arm around the younger girl.  
“Oh and this is Mochi, Sakura is friends with her.” Suga smiled warmly, picking up the small girl and holding her close.  


“So they’re both…” Asahi trailed off.  
“Yes.” Suga nodded stepping aside to let the two adults in.  


When Suga went to set Mochi down, the small girl protested and ended up staying in his arms. Sakura on the other hand sat curled up in a corner, the sun was starting to set and Sakura wanted desperately to go back to her parents house. She silently snuck out and ran back to the house, slipping past the officers. When she saw the blood stained tarps she didn’t cry she just got angry before running to Mochi’s room. She grabbed a few stuffed animals and blankets as well as some other trinkets before shoving all of them into a backpack and running back to Suga’s place.  


When Sakura snuck back in, Daichi noticed her. He excused himself from the table and walked over to the girl.

“Where were you?” He asked softly, more sad if anything.  
“I went home and grabbed some stuff.” Sakura shrugged.  
“That’s an active crime scene!” Daichi whisper yelled, scared for the girl  
“Relax, I wasn’t caught.” Sakura yawned, “Now, where will we be sleeping?”  
“Suga called in a favor, some of our younger teammates will let you stay with them until we can set up rooms.”  
Sakura froze, eyes wide before hesitantly asking, “And Mochi, where are they staying?”  
“With Asahi and Noya. Don’t worry Yamaguchi has a house right down the street and Noya and Asahi live next door to us. You guys won't be far from each other.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Sakura mumbled.  
“Then what are you worried about?” Daichi asked, genuinely curious.  
“I shouldn’t say. It’s her thing.” Sakura mumbled before sighing, “Mochi has separation anxiety. She gets really anxious when she’s not around me.”  
“Sadly that is just a risk we have to take, if it gets bad we’ll let you know.” Daichi sighed, just as there was another knock at the door.  
“That should be them.”  


When he opened the door Sakura found a tall skinny blond haired male not much different to herself. She noticed a shorter green haired boy with freckles standing beside him. She could tell by the blondes demeanor that he really didn’t want to be here but the green haired boy seemed softer in comparison, crouching down to wave hi. The blonde lightly slapped his head and muttered for him to stand up  
“Gomen Tsuki.” The green haired male smiled nervously.  


“Ah so this is the pipsqueak you wanted me to care for.” The blonde had a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Well I couldn't say much for you Mr. Vanilla Ice Cream Cone.” Sakura muttered before pausing “No, you look more like a French fry.”  
Everyone stared in shock before the blond male started laughing.  


“She can stay as long as you need us to care for here, we’ll get a room set up when we get home.” The blond smiled gesturing for the small girl to follow him.  
“Wait one second, I have some stuff for Mochi.” Sakura rummaged around in her bag before grabbing a white stuffed rabbit that looked like it had seen better days and a small green knitted blanket. She handed them to Daichi instructing him to be careful.  
“They’re Mochi’s most prized possessions. If you so much accidentally rip a seam I will personally see to it that you are harmed.” Sakura growled  
“You know a lot of words for a five year old.” Daichi felt a bead of sweat form on his brow  
“I’m not dumb y’know.” Sakura glared before scoffing and turning to leave.  
“She’s right y’know, she obviously isn’t dumb. I wonder how far her education goes.” Tsukishima spoke softly to Daichi before taking the girl's hand and walking back to the house.

A little while before this, a month or two to be exact, Kuroo and Kenma had adopted two girls. They named them Lynn and Azami. The two were very similar to their adoptive parents, Azami taking after Kuroo and Lynn adopting more of Kenma’s traits. They were both adopted from the same place, although Azami was about 12 months older than Lynn. Lynn was 5 and Azami was six, they were both born in January. Just after the two nerds adopted Lynn and Azami, Hinata and Kageyama decided that it would be a good idea to adopt too. Suga protested claiming that they were ill suited to be parents but Nishinoya and Tanaka both jumped to their defense.  


In the end Hinata and Kageyama adopted a five year old boy named Aki. He took after Kageyama in every way and was nowhere near similar to Hinata. Or so it would seem. He was much like Hinata in his private life, he got excited easily and was hyper energetic. His stamina was only rivaled by his dad’s. Other than that he had a bad temper and was irritable. When they were both informed of Sakura and Mochi both families agreed to move close by to help out. Thankfully they all seemed to live nearby so a huge move wasn’t necessary.

The air was chilly, it bit at Sakura’s face as she walked down the street. She had hung onto the tall blond’s finger for a while before silently letting go and stopping to stare at the water below a small bridge. It was stained with the colors of sunset as koi swam around. Sakura was mesmerized with the swirling colors laced over blue stones.  
“You like them?” The blond asked, the malice that used to be in his voice had melted.  
Sakura nodded, she didn’t want to break the trance she was in.  
“Yamaguchi does too.”  
“So you’re Tsukishima?” She asked softly as a fish popped up to the surface for a second.  
“Yes, Tsukishima Kei.” He nodded, closing his eyes and basking in the final rays of sunlight.  
“You played volleyball for Kurasuno right?” Sakura squeaked, causing the blond boy to look at her in surprise.  
“How did you know that?” He asked in shock.  
“Momma went to some games. Always talked about the middle blocker. I watched when you guys went to nationals over and over again analyzing.” She sighed pulling away from the edge of the bridge.  
“I see. I’m sorry about her.” He sighed, copying the small girl and holding out his hand for her to take.  


Sakura buried her smaller hand in his as they walked. They stopped in front of a small two story house that was white in color, commonly found in suburban Japanese neighborhoods.  
“Welcome home.” Yamaguchi sighed as he pulled off his shoes and slid on a pair of slippers.  
“Well for now that is, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Tsukishima smiled looking for a pair of slippers small enough for Sakura.  
“Thank you, sorry for the intrusion.” Sakura bowed slightly before tugging at the coat she had on.  
“You’re not an intrusion in the slightest, come let's get you something to eat.” Yamaguchi smiled cheerfully as Sakura slid on the slippers Tsukishima had found.  
“Thank you Yamaguchi-San.” Sakura mumbled, finding it awkward to be without Mochi.  
“Please don’t use honorifics for me! We’re taking care of you and as our guest I feel like it’s improper for you to use honorifics.” Yamaguchi started to ramble.  
“Urasai Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sighed, smiling slightly before turning to face Sakura “as for you, you can call me Tsuki.”  
“No honorifics?”  
“No honorifics Sakura-Chan.”  
“Okay, now let's eat. I’m hungry.” Sakura smiled, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Mochi was now in Asahi’s arms being rocked back and forth and he penciled in measurements. It was obvious Mochi couldn’t handle being alone, thankfully she had fallen asleep a while ago.  
“What in Dachi’s right mind made him think it was okay to split the two up?” He sighed, setting down his pencil and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was working at his desk in his design studio, Noya sat haphazardly in the chair meant for the spare sewing machine that was parallel to Asahi’s own desk.  
“I have no idea Asahi.” He yawned, it was well past one in the morning and the fact that Asahi didn’t look remotely sleep deprived said something.  


“Well you should start getting ready for your next trip to Italy.” Asahi sighed, standing up holding the small girl.  
“Can you care for her while I’m away?” Noya asked, mimicking his husband and walking towards him.  
“Suga and I will trade, but yes I can care for Mochi while you’re out fishing.” Asahi smiled, giving his husband a quick kiss before walking out of his studio and turning off the lights.  
“I’ll go and make sure I packed everything before I leave.” Noya muttered slinking away to check the bags by the front door.  


He came back a while later confirming he had what he needed. Asahi wished him well before Noya left for the airport. This next month is going to be way too hard. He thought before setting Mochi in a nest of blankets he had made on his large bed. If they woke up then he’d know.


	2. While Time Can Heal All Wounds, a Month is Not Enough

Sakura woke up in a large room, sunlight streaming through loose curtains. She was wrapped up in a large cream knitted blanket and a light pink one lay over her. She rested in a bay window, the sheets on the mattress pink with white polka dots. She glanced around the room. It seemed to be an office that was haphazardly turned into a bedroom. The door was centered in the room and a bamboo desk to the left of it. It seemed to be a standing and spitting desk, the height was adjustable. There were glass shelves above it, small dinosaurs sat on top. The closet was in the right wall and in the corner was an egg shaped chair hanging from the ceiling, the cushions were the color of foliage and the wooden frame looked like tree branches, little fairy lights strung up on the frame.

The floors were a dark chocolate wood but they were mostly covered by a woven tea mat, in the center was a short table and some sitting cushions. Sakura rubbed at her eyes before crawling out of the blankets and opening the door to the narrow hallway. The bathroom was across from her room and the stairs were at the end of the hallway. She slowly wandered down the stairs and saw Yamaguchi in the kitchen.

“Morning Saku-Chan, I made you an omelet over rice.” He smiled and waved the girl over to the counter with barstools.  
He helped her up into the seat and handed her the plate.  
“Arigato Yamaguchi.” She smiled, giving a small prayer before eating.  
“Let’s make a nickname for me, Yamaguchi still sounds too formal.” He smiled softly as he washed the dishes.  
“Um okay...well if I’m Saku-Chan then could you be Yama-kun?” Sakura asked after giving it a bit of thought.  
“That works!” Yamaguchi beamed as he joined Sakura for breakfast.  
The two ate in silence, just enjoying the company. When Sakura finished she got up and went to wash her plate.  
“I’ll wash it, the sink is too high and we don’t have a step stool.” Yamaguchi reassured her.  
“Okay Yama-kun, where’s Tsuki?” The small child tilted their head slightly.  
“College classes.” He sighed “I have to go too so I’m dropping you off at Asahi’s. We’ll enroll you in school soon and then you won't have to go there all the time.”  
“Okay then, at least I’ll see Mochi.”

***

Mochi woke up in a blanket nest, Asahi still asleep next to them. They lightly shook his arm to try and wake him up but he was still asleep. Finally she opted to cuddle up next to him pulling his arm over herself. Asahi woke up around nine to find little Mochi pressed against his chest. She must’ve woken up earlier He thought as he picked up the small girl. She stirred in his arms and slowly rubbed her eyes.

“Morning sleepy head.” He smiled softly and set her down in a chair.  
“You wouldn’t wake up!” Mochi pouted, kneading her doughy cheeks in her palms  
“Well I was up till three in the morning dear.” He smiled softly.  
“Oh.” Mochi's eyes went wide as she understood.

Asahi laughed before pulling out some pre-cooked rice and frying it with an egg and some vegetables. The two happily enjoyed their breakfast, chatting about stuffed animals and stories. Just as Asahi had finished cleaning up, the doorbell rang. He dashed over to get it, opening the door to find Sakura and Yamaguchi standing there. He opened the. Door a little wider to let Sakura in, standing there to talk with Yamaguchi before he left for campus.  
Sakura immediately ran to the kitchen and found Mochi sitting in the chair Asahi had set her down in.

“Mochi!” Sakura sighed, nothing had happened.  
“Kemi!” Mochi slowly climbed off the chair and ran to her friend.  
“Don’t call me that, they don’t know yet.” Sakura whispered as Mochi squeezed her.  
“Oh, sorry.” Mochi whispered, loosening their grip on Sakura.  
“No it’s okay, just hold on.” Sakura raised her voice again, wrapping their arms around the small silver haired girl.

The two just stood there. Maybe it was five minutes, maybe it was ten. They just stood there, Sakura's head pressed into Mochi’s long hair and Mochi buried in her chest. Finally Yamaguchi Had left and he went to go check on the two, he found them still standing and hugging. He slipped past them and went to push in Mochi’s chair. Sadly it decided to squeak as it slid across the floor causing both the girls to jump and Sakura to glare at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt.” He sighed, and walked back over and picked up Mochi causing Sakura to scowl.

Asahi noticed but ignored it, she was going to have to get used to Mochi being around others.

“I have work to do in my studio, you two can hang out there and color if you want.” He smiled softly, setting Mochi down on the shag run to the right of his second sewing desk.  
“Do you even have stuff to color with?” Sakura spat, dashing over to Mochi and pulling them close to their chest. Mochi sat between the girl's legs, Sakura's arms wrapped around her waist and her head rested on Mochi’s.

And she said Mochi had separation anxiety. He sighed and opened a closet in the corner of his room pulling out a bin full of crayons, markers, paper, pencils, and glue.

“Yes I do.” He smiled softly. “Be careful with the scissors, I trust you know how to use them safely?”  
“Of course.” Sakura grumbled, she despised being treated like a child.  
“Okay, be safe then.” He smiled and walked over to his big desk to start reviewing patterns.  
“Hey Kemi?” Mochi whipped, as Sakura unwrapped herself from the girl.  
“Don’t call me that around adults.” Sakura whispered again, picking up some paper and crayons for Mochi.  
“Sorry Sakura-kun.” Mochi sighed.  
“Hey!” Sakura frowned slightly “It’s okay, you used to call me that a lot, going back to calling me Sakura-kun would be hard for anyone.”  
“Okay!” Mochi perked up a bit from hearing the affirmation, “What are you going to make Sakura-kun?”  
Sakura tapped the crayon against her chin, thinking. She wasn’t sure if she was honest, maybe some butterflies?  
“Butterfly’s. And you?”  
“Oh that’s a good idea!” Mochi had stars in her eyes.  
“We’ll draw a butterfly garden then.” Sakura smiled and layed out some paper on the ground.

The two got to work coloring grass and bushes. Sakura drew a beautiful tree and a birdbath with sunflowers and lavender. Beautiful flowers littered the ground while Mochi selected the colors.

“Pass me the cerulean?” Sakura held out her right hand while Mochi just blinked.  
“I can’t read.”  
“I forgot that.” Sakura paused and leaned back on her knees to look at their d“What color is ceru- cerili- cer-“ Mochi struggled to pronounce the world causing Sakura to chuckle.  
“Cerulean. It’s blue.” Sakura smiled, pulling the crayons and towards her and helping Mochi look for it.

Every time Mochi found a blue she’d hold it up for Sakura to read the color. Finally she pulled out the right color and Sakura smiled and nodded, giving Mochi a head pat.

“Good job, now can you find me a black crayon and any other color you want the butterfly’s to be?”

Mochi nodded excitedly and went to work picking out colors. Sakura went back to work slowly using the black crayon to outline the small butterflies. Slowly but surely they all came along, Mochi filled in the outlines. They finally finished around lunch time. The two girls had been so absorbed in their work that they hadn’t realized Asahi had left the room and made them lunch until he set down the plates on the floor.

“It looks good! Good job Mochi” He spoke cheerily as he saw what they made.  
“I only colored, Sakua-kun did all the hard work.” Mochi shrugged.  
“You helped a lot though Mo-Chan I wouldn't have finished it as soon as I did if you hadn’t helped.” Sakura reassured the girl.  
“Well it looks lovely, come help me hang it on the refrigerator.” Asahi picked up the drawings and Mochi, it was a tak for her.

Sakura dawned that look of envy once more before sitting down and eating the sushi Asahi had prepared.

  
* * *

  
It was a sunny day and the two girls were at the house their parents shared. Sakura had fallen down and skinned her knee. She remembered the stinging pain as blood rushed to the wound. She had called out as tears threatened to pour from her eyes.  
“Momma! Can you come help me?”  
“Deal with it yourself.” A voice called back from the other room.  
“Momma I fell and my knee is bleeding.” Sakura called out again, choking a bit.  
“Deal with it yourself, bandages are under the bathroom counter.”

Mochi was two at the time so she didn’t know how to help. Sakura slowly stood up and went into the bathroom tending to her scrape. It wasn’t the first time she’d had to patch herself up, no one ever helped her. When Sakura wandered back into the area they were playing in Mochi fell. She began to cry and immediately her parents rushed in and comforted her. Sakura ran back into the house to grab the bandages but Mochi had already been patched up by the time she got back.

She sighed and put the bandages away once more but when she returned she was hooded by her mother for not helping Mochi.

“She fell down and you could’ve helped!” The adults cried out.  
Sakura just put on a face of indifference, if they cared they would have noticed the bandage on her knee.

  
* * *

She sighed and started shoving the food in her mouth. When Asahi rented the room he noticed how Sakura was eating. She had a tear in her eye and she was struggling to swallow. Somethings not right. She’s not choking but she’s not okay.

“Are you okay?” He asked tentatively.  
Sakura swallowed before bitterly replying “I’m fine!”

Asahi sighed and sat next to her, nothing was said; he just sat there. Sakura got annoyed, what was he doing? What did he want? Was he going to scold her?

“If you’re going to scold me just get it over with, I don’t want to hear what you have to say.” She muttered.

Asahi looked perplexed before smiling once more. He stood up and grabbed a wooden hoop. He quickly sketched out a butterfly in the fabrics and grabbed a needle and some black thread. Sakura stared in suspicion before he sat down in front of her once more.

“Do you know how to embroider?” He asked softly as he clamped the fabric in the hoop.  
“Why do you want to know?” Sakura barked.  
She’s defensive. He sighed internally, he wouldn’t give up.  
“Because I was wondering if I needed to teach you. You don’t have to but I think you might like it.” He spoke calmly, warmly, it felt safe.

Sakura wanted desperately to trust him; he seemed so kind and sweet but, so was her dad. Her dad had done some stuff to her and she didn’t know how to feel.

“I’m sorry…” she trailed off “But I don’t trust you.”

Asahi sighed and she put the supply’s down on the second sewing table.

“I don’t know what you’ve been through and it’s obvious you aren’t comfortable talking about it.” He sighed as he went back to his work “I hope you will learn to trust me. If you want to learn how to embroider, let me know.”

Sakura frowned, perhaps she was too harsh. She shook her head no, she won’t get hurt again. The only people she trusted were Tsuki, Yama-kun, and Mochi but maybe just maybe she could trust Asahi.

“Where’s Mochi?” Sakura whispered causing Asahi to perk up his head.  
“She said she was tired and went to take a nap. She’s on the couch right in the living room.”  
“Oh okay, I won't wake her then.” Sakura mumbled, starting to fold a piece of paper into a butterfly.  
“You really like butterflies, huh?“ Asahi asked, noticing how the girl made deliberate folds.  
“They’re comforting.” Sakura spoke simply.  
“I see.”

The two fell into a more comfortable silence, Asahi let Sakura eat Mochi’s lunch. “I’ll give her a snack later.” He said when Sakura seemed surprised he said yes.  
“Asahi?” Sakura squeaked, maybe she could trust him.  
“Hmmm?” He looked up, pushing his glasses back onto his face.  
“Can you show me how to embroider?” She gulped nervously.  
Asahi just smiled and waved her over.  
“So you see the pattern I have sketched out here?” He pointed to this pattern of cherry blossoms he had sketched on a much smaller piece of fabric.  
“Yeah, I do.” Sakura nodded.  
“Well I’m going to center it over the smaller hoop,” He did as he said, draping the fabric over the smaller hoop “Then set the big one on top. Make sure it stays centered, if it moves just lightly tug the fabric back into place.” He tugged lightly, centering the petals once more.  
“Now I tighten the bolt up here, this keeps the fabric in place while I stitch.” He let Sakura tighten the bot with her small fingers, showing her how it kept the fabric in place.  
“Okay now I want to separate the thread into three strands. We call it embroidery floss since we can separate it but for the sake of simplicity I’ll call it thread.” He told a deep light pink and rolled in out to the inner part of his elbow, separating the thread and threading the needle.  
“You can do fancy stitches but for now we’ll just do a basic stitch, come up from the bottom, down from the top, then come upright next to your entrance and repeat.” He handed the needle to Sakura and watched her first few stitches.

They were sloppy, there was no denying that but as she continued she improved significantly.

“Good job!” Asahi complimented her after she finished the first petal.  
“My hand hurts.” Sakura whined a bit, although her smile spoke louder than her words.  
“Don’t grip so tight then. Now try the butterfly I made.” He smiled happily as Sakura grabbed the other embroidery hoop and began to stitch.

It was quiet again as Sakura stitched, letting out soft hisses whenever she pricked herself. In hindsight Asahi realized he should’ve given her a thimble but she would’ve probably hated wearing one. After an hour or two Mochi woke up from her nap and wandered into the room holding her stuffed rabbit by the ear. Asahi told her to wait while he made her a snack.

“What are you making Kemi?” Mochi peered over Sakura's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse.  
“Asahi taught me something.” Sakura muttered, still hyper focused on stitching the final antenna.  
“Well it looks super pretty.” Mochi pulled down on the hoop, trying to get a better look.  
“Hey!” Sakura yelped, quickly pulling back the needle “Be careful I don’t want to stab you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No no you’re fine, the needles are just sharp and I don’t want to hurt you.” Akemi buried the needle in the fabric and pulled Mochi close, reassuring her that it was okay. Asahi walked in, hearing what had happened. He set the apple slices he had brought in down on the spar sewing desk.  
“I made you apple slices.” Asahi explained as the two girls just stared at him, Sakura pushed Mochi off her, folding her arms and curling up in a ball.  
Fuck. There goes my progress. Asahi mentally kicked himself.  
“Oh yummy!” Mochi called out, running over to munch on the crunchy semi circles.

Sakura picked up the embroidery hoop and began to stab at it vigorously. She felt her face heat up as a bitter feeling started to form in her stomach.

_Why does Mochi get all the attention? Why is she always babied?_

It made no sense to Sakura and left her feeling bitter. She bit at the inside of her cheek to stop herself from thinking too much, perking her head up from her work when a small had held out a slice for her. She saw the big smile Mochi wore as her friend offered the slice to her. Sakura didn’t know how to react. She wanted to smile and take the slice, happy Mochi wanted to share. On the other hand, Sakur was still bitter and wanted to scowl and yell for Mochi to go away.  
In the end Sakura let out a disgruntled grumble and slowly munched on the apple. Mochi tilted their head in a saddened curiosity, what was wrong with their friend? She didn’t pry, bad things would come from prying.

Once Sakura had just been yelled at. She had stormed to her room slamming the door and curling up under her blankets. She clung onto a soft polar bear toy she had and fought desperately not to cry. Mochi slowly cracked the door open.  
“Kemi?”  
“Go away, Mochi.” Sakura grumbled.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“Kemi.”  
“MOCHI JUST LEAVE!!!” Sakura screamed, frightening the small girl enough for her to close the door and scamper away

Mochi shook her head, _Sakura would never yell at her like that...at least not now right?_ The small girl sighed and went over to Asahi, tugging on his sleeve. Sakura grumbled more and shrunk into herself, not liking how Mochi relied on Asahi.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang causing Sakura to perk her head up. Asahi picked Mochi up and walked to the door which could clearly be seen from the office, Tsukishima stood at the door making idle chatter before stepping in. Akemi ran up to him excited to show him what she had made. He looked down, a soft smile on his face as she showed up the embroidery hoop.  
“Oh wow that looks amazing!” He spoke excitedly, Sakura smiled, proud she had pleased him.  
“Well we should head home, Yams needs some help.” Tsukishima sighed.  
“Bye Sakura!” Mochi waved up from her perch in Asahi’s arms.  
Sakura froze, _was she ready to just leave her?_ She quickly shook her head and waved goodbye, walking home with Tsukishima.  
“I lied, Yams is fine. I just wanted to take you somewhere.” He exhaled, setting the embroidery hoop in a pocket inside his messenger bag.  
“Where. Tsuki?” Sakura asked, holding onto his hand as they walked into the train station.  
“The city, or well, the train station first, I wanted to take you to a cool museum in Tokyo.” He shrugged.  
“Oh cool!” Sakura smiled, immediately forgetting her silver haired friend.  
“Thought you’d be interested.” Tsukishima smiled as they boarded the train, three hours to Tokyo.

When they finally got off at their stop Sakura's eyes were wide. The city was so big and bright but it was also loud. She didn’t like how loud it was.  
“Haha yeah I know it’s loud, not my style either but don’t worry. Our stops right around the corner.” He smiled, holding onto the girls hand as they walked into a huge domed building. It stood out amongst the tall skyscrapers.

There was a small teller booth on the side of the building but Tsukishima held out a card and was let in As the went red a huge whale hung from the large glass domed ceiling. Their sneakers squeak against the trike floor as they walk through the exhibits on the first floor. There were large skeletons of long extinct dinosaurs, a complete T-Rex was the starring exhibit of one, the vertebrae of a brontosaurus in another.They roamed around the first floor gazing at each exhibit.

“Tsuki? Can you tell me about that one?” Sakura would ask when a specific animal or dinosaur piqued their interest.

He’d always explain to the best of his ability and read the plaques to them,happy to share his knowledge. They stumbled across a person wearing a nice pair of slacks and a blue jacket over a button up shirt. They had sharp features and wore circular glasses. They had lilac colored hair that fell just below their ears.

“Hello Cora!” Tsukishima greeted the person.  
They turned around and smiled him before glancing at the small girl holding his hand. They raised an eyebrow and said nothing.  
“Hello Kei? Who’s your friend here?” Their voice was as sweet and sticky as honey.  
“This is Sakura, a friend of mine asked me to care for her after...a certain event occurred.” He nibbled at his lip, staring up at the exhibit.  
It was a recreation of a Paraceratherium, a large relative of a rhino. It stood tall, very very tall. Talked more than Tsukishima himself and he was 6’2.  
“I see. Do they know about this creature?” The human hummed.  
“I’m sorry if I seem rude but are you a girl or boy?” Sakura squeaked.  
The person laughed and smiled at the small girl  
“No you phrased that question well dear. I’m neither boy nor girl. I choose to not be one.”  
“You can choose not to be one?” Sakura raised an eyebrow, she didn’t wanna be a girl or a boy.  
“Well not exactly…” The worker trailed off prompting Tsukishima to continue.  
“Everyone is born either male or female but you can choose the way you look to others. Cora chose to not show whether they are a boy or a girl just like how I choose to wear a hat or a scarf.”

“Think of it like I have a line,” Cora sighed, pointing to a timeline on the wall “One side is female, and the other is male. I’m in the middle. I don’t present as female or male. I was born female but I don’t identify with that.”  
“So you don’t feel like a girl but don’t feel like a boy?” Sakura asked softly, maybe they could explain why she felt like this?  
“Yes, so I use they/them pronouns just like how Kei uses he/him and you use she/her.” Doran couched down to look the girl in the eyes.  
“But what if I don’t feel like a girl but don't feel like a guy?” Sakura looked away, scared of their reactions.  
The two stood there, shocked, before Cora shook their head and giggled, causing Sakura to look at her.  
“Well then...do you feel comfortable using they/them?”  
“Well I feel fine with all pronouns, I just don’t really like being a girl. I never identified with being a girl but don’t think I’m a boy.” Sakura explained, letting go of Tsuki’s hand to pay with her fingers.

“Well, you still have time to decide, maybe you just want a new name. Whatever it is I’m sure Kei and Tadashi will be accepting. They were for me after all.” Cora smiled before walking back over and leaning on the wooden railing that surrounded the Paraceratherium.

“Are you American?”  
“Yes I am. I’m an expert on early mammals and have taken a large interest in the Paraceratherium .”  
“Ah. I see.” Sakura smiled a bit.  
“You really are quite intelligent for a five year old.” Cora smiled a bit, gesturing for the small child to stand beside her.  
“Well when your parents let the internet teach you then you learn at your own pace.” She shrugged, staring at the large rhino.  
“I see. You are above average when it comes to intelligence.”  
“I was forced to grow up fast, I suppose it comes from that. Although, I’m not emotionally mature in the slightest.”  
“Yeah, I was the same way” Cora sighed pushing off the railing to Tsukishima  
“You’ve got a good kid. Make sure they’re okay. We don't want another Kemi-chan.”  
Tsukishima flinched at the mention of their name before looking down at his feet “Yeah. we don't.”  
“Well…” Cora trailed off before looking down at Sakura “Has Kei taken you to his second favorite exhibit?”  
“Second favorite?” Sakura raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two adults.

Cora just stared at him in disbelief before shaking their head and nodding, “I see. Well you should take them, they'd like it.”  
“I was after this, thank you Cora.” Tsukishima nodded before nodding for Sakura to follow him.  
“This is my second favorite exhibit.” He smiled as he pushed open a door that led into a dark room, lights fading in and out of the ceiling.  
It was a large domed room, and it was pitch black aside from the lights in the ceiling. It was an open room, nothing in it and it was huge. The lights mimicked stars, it was a contained area where you could stargaze.  
“My name is related to the moon. While I do like dinosaurs, I do find astronomy fascinating.” He explained as he laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Sakura slowly spun around, amazed by the stars above her. The sky was a deep midnight blue, hints of purple and other cool tones scattered throughout. Tsukishima giggled and motioned for the girl to sit next to him. He started pointing to collections of stars identifying them as constellations and telling the myths tied to them. When the pair finally left the museum it was dark outside, sometime around 8. There was a boba shop close by that served a strawberry shortcake Tsukishima liked.

The two enjoyed a nice meal and Sakura fell asleep on Tsukishima's shoulder on the train ride back. He picked her up bridal style until they got hope, opening the door to the softly lit main floor, he was grateful they had got adjustable lights.

“So you took her out?” Yamaguchi asked, taking off the pale blue apron he was wearing and kissing his husband on the cheek, taking the small girl into his own arms.  
“Yeah, she didn’t seem to like being at Asahi’s all that much.” He sighed, taking off his jacket and sitting down on the couch, waiting for Yamaguchi to tuck Sakura in. When Yamaguchi I came back down he sat down next to Tsukishima, nuzzling into his side, draping his lover's arm over his waist.  
“She came out today.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking off his glasses.  
“What do you mean Tsuki?” Yamaguchi perked his head up, looking perplexed.  
“So we saw Cora at the Museum and they ended up explaining gender fluidity to Sakura. Sakura had mentioned how they didn’t want to be a girl but didn’t want to be a boy.”  
“I see. Was that scary?”  
“No not really, they want to go by Akemi now so please respect that but what bothered me was that Cora brought up Kemi.”  
“I’m so sorry Tsuki.”  
“Please don’t be.”

Tsukishima had always been like this, at least as long as Yamaguchi remembered. Even when they were just small kids in Primary school Tsuki had never wanted pity, granted there weren't many reasons he should’ve been, but when the times did occur he’d constantly grumble about how he didn’t want anyone to feel sorry for him.

Suga had come over for dinner, Daichi was working a late shift. He had finally left and Mochi had nested in Asahi's arms once more. There wasn’t much time for Suga and Daichi to care for the child so they left them with Asahi. They cycle repeated, Mochi would sleep with Asahi, he’d wake up and make breakfast for the two of them, Yamaguchi would drop off Sakura, and Tsukishima would pick her up. This went on for a month or two until Tsukishima had messaged Asahi

_Hey_

Asahi was surprised, Tsukishima never messaged first.

_Can I call you?_


	3. Some Changes Were Bound to Happen

Suddenly Asahi’s phone started ringing and his Home Screen illuminated with Tsukishima’s profile.

“Hey, what’s up?” Asahi asked, Mochi was with Suga, he had taken them out shopping.  
“I need your help,” Tsukishima sighed, he was obviously tired.  
“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Asahi asked, setting down the sketch he was making to stand and walk around the office.  
“It’s Akemi, they’ve been quiet lately and have been less energetic. They have dark circles and are barely eating.” He sighed, whispering.  
“That’s not good.” Asahi stated the obvious.  
“I know, they barely leave their room. Can you come and talk to them? I’m of no help here, I'm barely in touch with my own feelings and Yams is at a job interview.” He sighed, it was obvious he was frustrated.  
“Yeah I’ll be over in two. I have no idea if I can help but I’ll try.” Asahi was slipping on a jacket and running.  
“Thank you Asahi, the door’s unlocked.” And with that the phone clicked indicating the end of a call.

Asahi opened the door kicking off his shoes and sliding on a pair of slippers Tsukishima had left out for him.

“Thank you” the younger man bowed.  
“It’s no problem, where is she?” Asahi smiled and Tsukishima led him to her room.  
It was dark aside from the light filtering through the cherry tree outside her window.  
“Hey, you have company.” Tsukishima knocked lightly on the open door, turning and leaving.  
“Hey.” Asahi spoke softly, entering and sitting down on one of the cushions  
“What are you doing here,” a soft voice mumbled as a big blanket rustled.  
“Mochi’s with Suga so I wanted to stop by and spend some time with you.” Asahi smiled as he spoke  
“Of course Mochi comes first.” Akemi sighed.  
Asahi frowned, “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“No but you implied it, don’t worry I’m used to it.” Akemi growled.  
“No i wasn’t trying to” Asahi panicked “I just meant that I wasn’t watching her today so I wanted to stop by and say hi to you since I haven’t seen you recently.”  
“Okay” Akemi said dubiously, turning over to look at him, her face was hidden under the blanket, eyes barely visible over it’s curled hem.  
“I mean it!” Asahi protested.  
“Sure you do.”Akemi sighed “Don’t lie to me Asahi, I know Mochi is more important.”

Asahi tilted his head, perplexed as to why Akemi was saying this. They were both important, and while Mochi needed more maintenance that didn’t just mean he’d neglect Akemi.

“What do you mean? Sure Mochi needs more care and attention but that doesn’t mean I’d just ignore you?”  
“Tsuki called you over, I know he did. Just leave and say you did your job. I’ll fake eating later today and pretend what you said helped.” Akemi rolled back over to stare at the tree, pink petals staining the sunlight.  
“No, let’s talk about what’s bothering you.” Asahi spoke kindly, trying to coax Akemi out of her shell.  
“I’d rather not.” She huffed angrily and curled up into a tighter ball.  
“Why not?” Asahi asked in the same patient voice.  
“Cause emotions are dumb, mom always said that much.” Akemi grumbled.  
“But what emotions are you feeling?” Asahi asked tentatively.  
“I dunno. I don’t really feel any, I’m just tired. Maybe angry and a little sad.” Akemi’s frame rustled a bit as she shifted her weight.  
“Hmmm well that doesn't sound good.”  
“Ya think?” Akemi stared in disbelief.  
“Have you had anything to eat or any water to drink?” Asahi asked as he shifted his weight.  
“Tsuki brought up a sandwich and some chips. I had a few chips but couldn’t eat the sandwich.”  
“And water?”  
“A cup.”  
“Do you think you could drink another glass of water?” Asahi began to stand up.  
“Yeah maybe a few sips.” Akemi shrugged.  
“Okay then I’ll go and get you a glass.” Asahi stood up and lightly padded down the stairs.

Tsukishima’s head perked up as Asahi rounded the corner. He nodded and gestured vaguely to the refrigerator and Tsukishima got up and handed him a glass of water and a plate with some sushi on it.

“Try and get her to eat too.” Tsukishima pleaded as he handed Asahi the plate.  
“I’ll do what I can. From what I’ve heard it sounds like they might be developing a mental illness or be dealing with some trauma or something from what I have no idea.” He signed as he took the plate and walked back into the young girl's room.  
“Hey here’s some water.” He smiled as he sat down on the edge of Sakura's bed.

The small girl sat up, propping herself against the alcoves wall and sipping the clear liquid. Asahi smiled as they took small sips.

“Can you eat?” Asahi asked when the small girl finished the glass.  
“I can but that doesn't mean I want to.  
“Just a piece?” Asahi pleaded, causing Akemi to huff before picking up the chopsticks on the plate.  
“Fine.” They sighed, proceeding to nibble at the piece they held between the two sticks.

It took an hour, maybe two but Akemi did eventually finish the whole plate. They had consumed another glass of water and the sun was just beginning to set when Asahi wandered back down stairs to an exasperated Tsukishima. He was sitting at their floor table, his head between his hands just staring, almost burning holes into the table. When he heard footsteps his head snapped up to stare at Asahi who had returned with an empty plate and a glass of water.

“Did she?” His head was still in his hands, fingers tangled into his hair.  
“Yeah she did, go spend time with her. She needs someone around to listen. She may be emotionally aware and may seem mature but it’s obvious that she really doesn’t understand what’s going on and it’s hurting her.” Asahi sighed as he wandered into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

He had noticed a slight mess around the normally clean house, the stress was getting to his underclassmen and it was obvious. Asahi felt terrible, he was one of the only people who knew and just couldn't help Tsukishima.

“I’m here for you y’know.” He called out from the kitchen “Parenting is stressful especially while you’re in college and it dosen’t help that you’re in the second division.”  
“I know. Thanks Asahi.” Tsukishima smiled wearily before standing up and trudging upstairs.

Asahi got to work cleaning the lower floor, it’s the least he could do before he left. Tsukishima had walked into Akemi’s room and sat down at the table. The room was barely illuminated by some street lights outside the window. He didn’t dare touch them, he knew she’d tensed up. He saw their chest rise and fall slowly as they slept, he knew it was a light sleep, they’d stir if any soft sound was made.

“Watch as the river flows gently to the sea. As the waves crash onto the beach.” He softly sang, noticing Akemi’s body tense before relaxing.

He continued to sing softly noticing that the more he droned on the more relaxed her body became. He finally sighed and left the room, closing the door and flinging himself onto the couch once he made it downstairs. The main floor was clean and it was honestly a relief, the bags under his eyes told more stories than he could. Slowly his eyes closed until he was off in dreamland. Yamaguchi came home around one in the morning, noticing his husband face down on the couch, glasses still on his face.

He slowly picked up his husband's head and pulled off the glasses, setting them down on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket and threw it over his husband before setting down his bag and curling up next to Tsukishima and cuddling into his back. Finally dawn broke and Tsukishima rustled, the blanket tangled between his legs. He felt Yamaguchi burrow into his back as he saw Akemi making herself breakfast.  
He smiled and curled back around to hug his husband into his chest while he smiled at Akemi. He was happy to be alive today, a rare feeling for him but a welcome one.

“Mng- what are you making?” Tsukishima whined as he crashed around for his glasses.  
“Breakfast.” Akemi hummed.  
“You can barely reach the stove.” Tsukishima grumbled as he finally put his glasses on.  
“There’s a stepstool, I’ll be fine.” Akemi hummed as they poured something into a pan.  
“Again what are you making?” Tsukishima asked, a little more awake this time.  
“Omelet, edamame, and rice.”  
“I see.” Tsukishima laid back as he let his husband rest one him or well his soon to be husband.

You see, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were still in college and just didn’t have the time to get a certificate. Tsukishima wanted a dream wedding and well they just couldn’t have that, especially not when the Sendi frogs could make it the first division and possibly get to go to the Olympics. Yamaguchi was working at an Engineering company and everything was great except for the fact that they were in college. They didn’t want to be that couple who married in college.

“Okay sounds wonderful.” He groaned before falling back asleep.

He woke up to the smell of warm food and looked in front of him, bowls of rice and plates of egg were set out. Akemi had already said a small blessing before eating and just noticed that Tsukishima had stirred. He slowly sat up causing Yamaguchi to stir too, rubbing one eye while he yawned. The two said their own prayer before eating the warm food Akemi had made.

“Well...we have to enroll you for school.” Yamaguchi sighed as they slowly ate.  
“Just enroll them at the school Suga works at babe.” Tsukishima sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“Suga’s a teacher?” Akemi asked, promptly swallowing a mouth full of rice.  
“Mhm. Primary.”  
“That makes so much sense.” Akemi sighed as they started to clean up the late breakfast.  
“Yeah, he’s always been good with young kids.” Yamaguchi giggled as he took the plates from the small child.  
“You’ll be behind in class, seeing as you’ll start next semester but yeah.” Tsukishima sighed and stood up, throwing on his jacket and scarf.  
“Get milk when you leave class.” Yamaguchi reminded his fiancé as he gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
“Bye bye Tsuki!” Akemi waved as they scampered upstairs to wave goodbye from their window.  
It was routine at this point Tsukishima would leave for classes and Akemi would wave goodbye until he was out of sight. Then they’d wander back downstairs and spend the day with Yamaguchi unless Yamaguchi had classes, then they’d visit with Asahi and Mochi.

“Remember we’re having dinner with Suga and Asahi tonight, Uncle Noya is back in town and Uncle Tanaka and Aunt Kiyoko wanted to visit. Turns out that led to Uncle Shoyo and Uncle Tobio tagging along too. They’re bringing Aki, maybe you two will get along?”  
“Aki?” Akemi asked, tilting their head.  
“Yeah, Hinata and Kageyama's kid.”  
“Uncle Shoyo and Tobio’s kid?”  
“Oh yeah shoot sorry. I keep forgetting they got married.” Yamaguchi laughed.  
“So are they the Hinata’s or the Kageyama’s?” Akemi asked.  
“Kageyama’s but honestly I don’t think they’d mind if you called them by Hinata and Kageyama.” Yamaguchi shrugged and started to ascend the stairs.  
“Good luck on your homework,” Akemi called up.  
“Yeah, thanks dear.”


	4. Family Dinner, Gone Wrong? (Sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier this so I'll do it here, with chapters that are going to deal with stuff that can be potentially triggering, I will start leaving notes at the top of the chapter like this one so you cam skip over it. I'll leave a short, summed up version with very little details as well. (As these chapters are still important to the plot.)

“So we both agree that the fabric should be cotton?” Asahi confirmed, Mochi curled up in his lap.

“Yeah cotton, it will be lightweight plus that’ll help stop synthetic fibers from being released into the environment.” Sakusa agreed, nodding.

“Hey, thanks for getting on a call with me, I know playing in the L1 division can be busy.”

“Oh it's no problem!” Sakusa gave a rare smile “Meeting over this discord thing has helped my scheduling, plus I don’t have to worry about crowds...or germs.” He shuddered.

Asahi nodded sympathetically and smiled, “I think these shirts will turn out great. Thanks for helping with the color palette.”

“It’s no problem!” Sakusa smiled again, leaning back in the chair he was in.

“DAD!” A deep teal haired girl screamed as she wandered into frame, stopping once she saw Asahi on the laptop “Sorry did I interrupt something?”

“No you didn’t. Come, meet my good friend, Asahi.” He waved the girl over.

“Asahi, meet my goddaughter, Tatsuka.”

“Nice to meet you dear.” Asahi smiled and waved, feeling Mochi sit up and rub at his own eyes.

“And Sakusa, you already know them, but this is Mochi.” He giggled a little as Mochi turned and sleepily waved.

“Hi Mochi!” Tatsuka waved back.

“Hello.” Mochi murmured before a knock at the door startled them.

“Oh shoot. I have to go Sakusa, we’re having company over.” Asahi sighed.

“No problem, I’ll meet with you tomorrow to finalize the designs after training, see you then.” Sakusa waved goodbye as he left the call. Asahi left soon after, picking up Mochi and opening the door.

“Hey!” Noya called out.

“Hey honey, glad you finally made it!” Asahi bent down to kiss his husband, his own soft lips against a pair of lightly chapped lips.

“Haha you need to shave.” Noya joked as he walked inside.

“You don’t like the stubble?” Asahi raised a teasing eyebrow.

“On the contrary, I think it’s hot.” Noya smirked back, Suga entered the room shortly after.

“Suga-San!” Noya ran over and tackled his senior to the ground.

“AGGH NOYA! What the hell?” Suga screamed as he fell to the ground, a small human being wrapped around his waist.

“SUUUUGGGAAAA!” Noya screamed.

“Noya goddammit you’re screaming in my ear!” Suga yelled, pushing the small human off of him so he could sit up.

Noya smiled and stood up, scampering back to Asahi and wrapping an arm around the taller man's waist, sinking into his side.

“I’m glad you’re home Noya.” Suga smiled.

“Me too. It’s fucking cold out on the water!” Noya agreed.

“Noya, Suga, there’s a child here!” Asahi scolded.

“WAIT WE HAVE A FUCKING KID?” Noya yelled again.

“Noya.” Asahi deadpanned “What did I just say?”

“I didn’t know we had a fucking kid. What the hell Asahi? Who the fuck did you get pregnant?”

“What? No!” Asahi protested, “You literally met them the day before you left for your trip! They’re Suga and Daichi’s kid!”

“OOOOH!” Noya’s hazelnut eyes grew wide before his face looked confused, “I don’t know them.”

“Noya oh my- I swear to god,” Asahi face palmed. He set Mochi down and let them wander around. “How did you not notice I was holding a child?” Asahi whisper yelled.

“Look, I was more concerned about tackling Suga okay?” Noya whisper yelled back.

“I heard that Noya! You little shit!” Suga yelled.

Suddenly Daichi walked in through the back door, “Hey babe, I got off early tonigh-” He stopped when he saw Noya and Asahi in the living room. “Hey guys!” Daichi waved, running over to hug them.

“Hey Daichi!” The two replied in unison, hugging him for a minute or two before he reached down to pick up Mochi.

“Hey dear, how was today?” He asked the silver haired kid.

“Good, I slept through most of today though.” Mochi smiled, hugging Daichi.

“Well that sounds lovely.” Daichi smiled and kissed their forehead, putting them back on the floor.

“Thankfully I finished dinner early.” Suga sighed, the timer suddenly going off. “Fuck the yeast rolls,” Suga groaned, turning and running into the kitchen.

“I thought you were meant to fuck me?” Daichi asked.

“Daichi, SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Suga yelled from the kitchen.

Everyone broke out laughing, Daichi ended falling on the floor gasping for air. Mochi just stood there confused, they were happy everyone was laughing, but was confused as to why. There was another knock at the door, and Tsukishima opened it up himself.

“Sorry to intrude” He sighed sarcastically.

“Tsuki don’t be so rude!” Yamaguchi scolded him.

“Well I mean, they did leave the door unlocked.” Akemi protested, Tsukishima ruffled their hair.

“Exactly! See Yams, even our child agrees with me!”

“WHOA TSUKISHIMA HAD A KID TOO!” Noya yelled, hopping and running over to the tall kid.

Akemi cringed, curling to face Tsukishima's leg. “So this is Uncle Noya?” Akemi sighed and stared at Yamaguchi.

“Yup, this is him.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“I see.” Akemi nodded.

“Holy shit they’re almost as tall as me!” Noya yelled, a little softer this time.

“I’m 4’9” dumbass. Are you blind or dumb?” Akemi retorted.

“Akemi be nice!” Daichi scolded, his voice coming from somewhere on the floor causing Tsukishima and Akemi to scoff.

“Holy shit Tsuki has a mini me.” Noya muttered.

“AGAIN NOYA WE HAVE A FREAKING 4 YEAR OLD IN THE HOUSE, SHUT UP.” Suga yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh...wait.” Noya paused, turning to stare at Akemi “How old are you?”

“I turn 6 in like a month.” Akemi replied.

“So that means the other one-”

“The other one has a name, dumbass. They go by Mochi!” Akemi protested.  
“Wait so their name is Mochi? Who the fuck named them?” Noya asked.

“Daichi.” Suga sighed, wiping his hands on a dish towel he had thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey Tsukishima. Hey Yamaguchi.” Suga smiled weakly, pulling his husband off the floor.

“Why does Suga look like a distressed house wife?” Tanaka asked as he and Kiyoko walked through the open door.

“TANAKA BRO!” Noya yelled and charged at his friend.

“NOYA BRO!” Tanaka did the same, the two bear-hugging each other.

Kiyoko slinked past them and walked over to Suga, patting him on the back and walking with him into the kitchen.

“Where’s Akemi?” Tanaka asked.

“Uncle Tanaka?” Akemi asked, the tall man's eyes locking with theirs.

“Akemi! My birthday buddy!” He ran and hugged them.

“I forgot we shared a birthday!” Akemi laughed, hugging him back.

“WAITWAITWAIT! Tanaka bro, how do you know them?” Noya asked, confused.

“Suga introduced us when I stopped by one day.” Tanaka shrugged, starting a conversation with the Tsukishima's.

“Hey Kiyoko.” Asahi greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh Asahi, hello!” Kiyoko spun around and greeted him.

“How was your birthday?” He asked.

“Oh it was nice!” Kiyoko smiled, starting to recount her birthday.

Slowly everyone moved into the kitchen, helping Suga set the table. Asahi had plugged in the Alexa they had and turned on a playlist, singing while he worked. Daichi leaned over to steal a roll from the basket but Suga slapped his hand away.

“AH~ harder Suga” Daichi smirked, causing Suga to flush red.

“S-shut up.” Suga mumbled, Tanaka and Kiyoko started laughing as Hinata and Kageyama walked in with Aki.

“Oh Asahi~” Noya cooed causing Asahi to grimace.

“Not now Noya. Unless you wanna get pinned against the fucking wall.” Asahi growled.

“What the hell did we walk in on?” Kageyama asked.

Everyone froze and looked at the family who had just entered. “Nothing.” Suga spoke firmly.

Suddenly “What the Hell” by Avril Lavigne started playing and Noya died laughing.

“Alexa, shut up!” Suga yelled, causing the music to stop.

The timing couldn’t have been funnier as Hinata and Kageyama began laughing. Soon everyone joined in, doubling over in laughter as Suga blushed profusely. “I asked for a normal husband, yet this is what I got.” Suga grumbled as he set the dinner rolls on the table.

“Hey Tsukishima!” Hinata called over the tall blond.

“Hey Shrimp, what’s up?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Can you please not call me that? I’m like 5’7 now!” Hinata pouted.

“Yeah, and I’m like 6’3, you’re still a shrimp.” Tsukishima laughed, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, trying to mimic a friendly gesture.

“Well, you sure have mellowed with age.” Hinata smiled.

“Eh I’ve just learned how to tolerate loud people like you. You’ve changed too though, did becoming a parent mellow you?” Tsukishima led the taller orange haired man over to the couch so they could chat.

“Hey.” A black haired boy nodded at Akemi.

“Hey.” Akemi replied.

“Soooo. Is that your dad?” The boy asked, pointing at Tsukishima.

“Yeah, I’m assuming you’re Aki?” Akemi smiled.

“Yeah, Akemi right?” Aki confirmed.

Akemi nodded and the two just stood there in the middle of this noise. “It’s too loud.” Akemi muttered.

“Yeah, crowds tend to be.” Aki sighed.

“Wanna go explore in the back garden?” Akemi asked.

“Sure, let’s go!” Aki dashed off, Akemi following close behind.

The two parents laughed as they watched their kids run off and play. The two had most certainly changed since high school.

“So how's the L1 division?” Tsukishima asked, knowing that Hinata had succeeded in his goal to be a volleyball player.

“Really good! We’re going to the Olympics this year, representing Japan.” Hinata smiled.  
“Oh that’s great!” Tsukishima smiled, happy for the small orange haired boy.

“Tsukishima why are you being so nice?” Hinata skied, a little scared.

“Huh? I’m not being nice.” Tsukishima sighed.

“No you are and it’s weird. Like you aren’t making salty quips and you sound like you care and that's like, really scary.” Hinata explained.

“Oh sorry, guess I have changed.” Tsukishima shrugged.

Hinata just stared. Tsukishima had just sincerely apologized and it was weird.

“Well,” Hinata gulped, “How's the L2 Division?” Hinata smiled.

“Pretty good, nothing too special about it. We might give MSBY a run for their money though so watch out.” Tsukishima smirked.

“Like that’ll happen. The Frogs will never beat us.” Hinata smirked, stars in his eyes.

“There’s the Hinata I know. Good luck at the Olympics.” Tsukishima smiled.

“Good luck on beating us.” Hinata smiled back, getting up to wander into the kitchen.

“Hey Hinata how’s the L1 Division!” Asahi asked as he walked in.

“Good!” Hinata smiled, giving his old friend a hug.

“Yeah? I heard from Sakusa that you guys were going to the Olympics. How’s practice been?” Asahi asked with a smile, ready for the animated response Hinata should give.

Tsukishima wandered outside into the garden, watching the two children dance around and turn over rocks looking for bugs. “Dinner’s gonna be soon, you guys might want to clean up.” Tsukishima smiled.

“Heck yeah I’m starving.” Aki jumped up and ran inside.

Akemi sat next to a small river that was in the backyard, a cherry tree hound over it and the water looked magical as it trickled over the rocks and stones in its path. “Too loud in there?” Tsukishima asked, walking over to the small child.

“Yeah, it’s just a bit too much.” Akemi agreed, letting the running water rinse their hands clean.

“Yeah, they can be loud sometimes.” Tsukishima agreed.

“No the noise is fine, they aren’t yelling at me so I’m fine. They’re just a bit...much.” Akemi sighed, curling up into Tsukishima's chest.

“Draining. I get that, you can eat and then we’ll go home.” Tsukishima picked them up and took them back inside.

Everyone sat around the table, except a smaller one the adults had set up for the kids. Mochi sat on Asahi’s lap while Aki and Akemi sat at the lower table. “Shouldn’t Mochi sit with the other kids?” Kageyama asked quietly.

“They aren’t hurting anyone, let them be.” Tanaka scolded.

“I was just saying.” Kageyama back tracked, he was still as awkward as ever.

“Just be quiet dear.” Hinata sighed as everyone began passing around for platters.

“I tried making American cuisine tonight, so yeah.” Suga announced, no one was very picky in the group so it didn’t matter much.

“It smells great dear, thank you.” Daichi smiled.

Silence took hold as everyone ate until Kiyoko swallowed a small bite of food and offhandedly pointed at Suga. “You know Suga, you’d look good in a maid outfit.”

Suga spat out his drink, trying not to choke. “I’m sorry what?”

“You’d look good in a maid outfit. You should show off your thighs too.” Kiyoko repeated herself calmly.

“My thighs aren’t that nice.” Suga shot back, his face showing a slight pink tint.

“Yes they are, I’m sure everyone here could agree with me.” Kiyoko looked around and everyone nodded.

“Look I’m straight...well no not straight...I like women and even I like Suga’s thighs.” Tanaka tried to articulate but failed, he was a disaster Bi and he knew it.

“Thanks for backing up my point babe.” Kiyoko smiled.

“Well too bad, cause you guys can’t have them.” Daichi spoke smugly until Asahi cleared his throat.

“Actually I get to have them too.” Asahi spoke smoothly.

Daichi just stared for a minute, “Since when?”

“Since you picked up the graveyard shift. But don’t worry we all share.” Asahi smiled. Daichi wasn’t opposed to sharing, far from it. He was just never informed that Suga and Asahi were too. He wasn’t angry...quite the opposite actually, but he couldn't show that, not yet at least.

“I’m so sorry but I’m going to go to the bathroom for a minute” Suga quickly got up, his face flaming red.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” Asahi sighed, setting Mochi on the table. Daichi got up and followed suit, walking into the back garden and pinning Asahi up against the wall.

“This was going on and you never told me?” He asked.

Asahi wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck, despite being taller than him and said, “And what are you gonna do? Tie me up? It’s the other way around sweetheart.”

Daichi went red and stepped back. “I-I never said I was against that.”

As the two bantered back and forth outside, Mochi went to go and find Suga. Suga had just left the bathroom and picked up the small child, reassuring them he was okay. They both went outside to see Daichi and Asahi aggressively making out. Suga sighed deeply, “Not now. We have guests. Later.”

The two immediately stopped and brushed themselves off, walking back into the dining room. “Sooo what happened?” Noya joked.

“Nothing.” Suga glared “Nothing happened, I’m holding a fucking child do you think we’d do anything in front of a CHILD?”

“No I was just teasing.” Noya shrugged, wrapping himself around Asahi and nuzzling into his chest.

The rest of the dinner continued without much incident, the friends all shared dinner and just hung out and laughed. Akemi on the other hand felt pressure building up inside themself. They felt a pain in their temples and they just wanted to scream. They stood up and lightly tugged at Tsukishima's jacket. The tall man leaned down so the smaller child could whisper in his ear.

“I wanna go home.” Tsukishima stood back up and locked eyes with Yamaguchi, he nodded towards Akemi and Yamaguchi nodded back.

“It was lovely eating with you guys but I’m afraid we’ll have to go.” Yamaguchi stood up and grabbed his coat.

Tsukishima did the same, grabbing Akemi’s too. They went around saying good bye’s and finally they were walking home in the cold, the sun setting.

“Why did we have to leave?” Yamaguchi asked tentatively.

“It was too much for Akemi.” Tsukishima smiled, holding the small child’s hand.  
“I just wanted to scream and my head hurts.” Akemi mumbled.

“Well we’ll keep that in mind for next time, let's go home and rest.

“Geez that was a lot.” Asahi sighed, everyone finally leaving his house.

“I know it was.” Noya smiled, cuddling up next to Asahi on the couch.

“I’m glad you're home babe.” Asahi smiled and placed a soft kiss on Noya’s lips.  
It took a minute for them to part, craving the intimacy of each other.

“Me too. I don’t go out for another two weeks so we’ll make it last.” Noya smiled, lying his head on Asahi’s chest.

“Yeah, we will. For now let’s rest.”

Mochi was curled up between Suga and Daichi who were asleep in their own bed. The two lay on either side of the small child, laying their arms over the child. They slept peacefully but lightly, not like they did with Asahi. Tomorrow was a new day with new adventures to be held but for now everyone rested.


	5. The Tale of a Teacher Who Taught Equality

Suga was no ordinary teacher, oh no, he was an openly gay teacher who taught using music, stories, and tumbler posts. Lots of tumblr posts. If he had been teaching secondary school Suga would’ve been everyone’s favorite teacher but no. In the end he chose to teach primary school because, “If their parents wont raise them right, I will.” Suga had slammed his hands down on the table, a determined look in his eyes.

And he, indeed, taught the children well. Every kid who Suga taught always talked about how much they loved him, how kind he was, how patient he could be.

“Alright children, story time!” Suga clapped his hands together, summoning an army of kids who ran to sit in a circle around him.

Akemi hung back, they didn’t know anyone except Mochi. They had no friends, and were too scared to make any. Suga noticed and smiled, waving them over to sit by his leg. Akemi did just that, resting their head on Suga’s leg as he slowly rocked back and forth in the white rocking chair he sat in.  
“Alright, today I’ll tell you a story about a soldier, a poet, and a king!” Suga exclaimed, encouraging the kids' excitement.

“There once was a soldier who carried a long shiny sword.” Suga started, instantly any side conversations ceased as he flipped to a beautiful illustration of the soldier.

“He was riding to the kingdom, ready to claim it as his own.” Suga flipped the page “You see, the king was a very mean king and he made the people pay more and more money until one day the screamed ‘enough’. They asked the soldier to go and banish the king.”

Akemi slowly shut their eyes, leaning against Suga’s leg as the story played out in their mind, Suga narrating.

“One day, a poet was writing under a tree by a river that flowed. ‘I am the river come listen to my song babble babble whoosh babble babble splash.’ The River seemed to say. Suddenly the soldier arrived on the other side of the bank. He called out to the poet to help in and the poet obliged.”

“Oh river please calm down.” The poet spoke, causing the river to settle, showing a rocky path.

“Oh great poet.” The knight replied. “Thank you. Please join me on my adventure to banish the wicked king. The poet nodded and followed behind the knight.”  
Suga had flipped through page after colorful page, capturing all the children in a trance until they got to the king.

“As the soldier and poet finally reached the top of the tower where the king awaited, the door swung open.” The children waited with baited breath, leaning forward from where they sat.

“There lay a man on the floor, sobbing. The soldier slowly stepped inside brandishing his sword only for the poet to stick his arm out, blocking the soldier from advancing.

‘Oh great king.’ The poet called out, and the sobbing stopped

‘You are nothing but a foolish man. Weeping on your chambers floor rather than governing your kingdom.’

‘I understand what you mean great poet but alas, my time has come.’ The man sniffled.

‘I know what the great soldier has been sent to accomplish and I agree with the townsfolk.’

‘Stop this crying great king and come fix your mess. You will not be banished today.’ The soldier sheathed his sword.”

“Wait.” A child interrupted.

“Yes?” Suga asked calmly.

“Why didn’t they banish the king?”

“Good question, I believe the soldier and poet realized that the king is human, and humans make mistakes.” Suga smiled.

“Oh. So did they help him?” The child asked

“You’ll see.” Suga smiled, picking up where he left off.

“The soldier grabbed a bottle of oil and wiped a mark on the king's forehead. The poet readjusted the fallen kings crown and opened the drapes, casting light into the prison the king called a room. The poet set to work creating new laws and dismissing staff while the soldier helped the king decide on other royal duties. In the end the three men became friends and grew close, their bond strengthened the kingdom, and led for it to prosper. The End.” Suga closed the colorful book and smiled, unaware that some guests had entered the room.

“You forgot the most important part.” Hinata smiled, causing Suga to whip his head around. “The king gets a new shiny crown!”

“Hinata.” Suga smiled, unaware that Nishinoya had popped up to the left of him.

“Yeah! Did you guys see the soldier’s cool sword!” Noya exclaimed, causing Suga to turn his head once more.

“Ah Soldier, Poet, King. I remember that book.” Tsukishima sighed, walking into the classroom with Yamaguchi at his side.

“Dad!” Akemi jumped up and ran to hug him and Yamaguchi.

“Oh ho? Did we miss story time?” Asahi asked, Mochi in his arms.

“Mochi, Baby!” Suga called out, Asahi set the small child down and let them run over to Suga who hugged them tight.

“You guys!” Suga smiled, standing up and walking over to the group, who hugged him.

Suga began to cry, small sweet tears running down his cheeks as he smiled.

“Hey babe, I brought Ennoshita, Kiyoko, and Tanaka too.” Daichi smiled, leading the small group into the classroom.

They all hugged Suga, wishing him well.

“I can’t believe the administration let you in.” Suga laughed, wiping at his tears.

“Who could say no to us?” Hinata smiled, still the bright sun he was in high-school.

Suga threw his head back and laughed, Hinata and Noya started playing with the kids. Kiyoko and Asahi joined in although the kids were a bit scared of Asahi at first. Yaichi walked into the room, a bit on edge. 

“Yaichi, Baby!” Suga called out, causing the blonde to jump.

Suga ran up to the shorter girl and hugged her, he felt her relax in his arms and hug back, letting out a sigh.

“I came to find Asahi, he has a meeting sooner or later and I just wanted to see if he wanted to move it.” She smiled, giving a small bow to her senior.

“Hey Asahi, reschedule the meeting?” Suga yelled out.

Asahi looked up and smiled at Yaichi, waving her over. “Reschedule it and take the day off for yourself, I’m ahead on the pitch so they won't mind.”

“Will do sir.” She turned to leave but Asahi caught her hand.

She turned back around to look at the man who smiled softly at her.

“Stay a while.” Yaichi did as she was told, sitting down and picking up a crayon. Another toddler looked at her skeptically before handing her a piece of paper. She slowly drew a field of flowers, the small child watching her draw. Yaichi smiled and waved the child closer, sharing a piece of paper and sketching with the child. 

Nishinoya and Hinata were screaming something about pirates while Akemi clung close to Tsukishima's leg. Yamaguchi bent down and picked them up, nuzzling into Yamaguchi's neck. Mochi reached out for Akemi but their arm was too short.

“Dad, I wanna see Akemi.” Moshi whispered. Suga nodded and set Mochi down, who ran over to Yamaguchi.

“Why hello there.” Yamaguchi looked down and smiled at the small child.

He set Akemi down who let out a small strangled noise before they saw Mochi. They hugged their friend before dragging them off to do something, the less childish adults chatted with Suga.

”I got the job” Yamaguchi smiled.

“I told you you’d get hired, I knew you had it in ya.” Suga smiled and gave him a light punch to the arm.

“Well now we won’t be living off small part time jobs.” Tsukishima sighed.

“We should really do something to show Aikiteru our thanks.” Yamaguchi muttered.

“Yeah we should.” Tsukishima nodded, watching Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Suga, can we take Akemi with us.” Tsukishima asked.

“I mean yeah just tell the administration and I think it should be fine.” Suga thought for a minute.

“Okay, c’mon Yams let’s go. I have class soon and I’m taking them with me.” Tsukishima patted Yamaguchi's arm, walking over to take Akemi home with them.

“I have psyc next and I want you to come with me” Tsukishima whispered as he went over to the two kids.

“Okay, I’ll go.” Akemi nodded, helping Mochi pick up the blocks they were playing with.

Tsukishima walked back to Yamaguchi nodding. Akemi followed suit trailing behind him. They honestly looked so similar it was hard to tell that the two weren’t related. Yamaguchi smiled and took a blue flower crown out of his bag. It was decently small, fake blue petals surrounded a wreath or fake brown branches. It framed Akemi's head perfectly, a true royal would wear this flower crown.

“A gift from me.” Yamaguchi smiled as he placed it on the small girl's head. It matched the sailor girl uniform she wore.

“Do I look nice?” Akemi did a small twirl.

“Yes, our little monarch.” Tsukishima hummed, waving goodbye.

“Bye bye Mochi.” Akemi waved, walking out of the class.

Eventually everyone left, parents came to pick up their kids, and finally Suga was alone. Older students came to help clean up the class. 

“Please let me help.” Suga insisted, cleaning off blocks and picking up crayons.

“We’ll sweep the floors and clean off your board.” The students nodded, getting to work.

The three were diligent, cleaning up what the children had left unkempt and soon the work was done. Suga waved goodbye and left the school Mochi running up to him as he walked to Asahi's side, brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Asahi smiled and pulled him into his side, kissing his forehead.

“Spicy tofu?” Asahi asked smiling down at Suga.

“I was feeling ramen.” Suga smiled back, taking Mochi’s hand.

“Both then.” Asahi agreed.

They both knew what this meant. They were going to go to their favorite restaurant, which sold both. Daichi tagged along later and Suga went to sleep peacefully, content with his life so far.


	6. Legally Blind

“Can you tell me the time?” Asahi asked, haphazardly pointing to the oven.

“Dad it’s blurry.” Mochi sighed.

“Blink and try again, maybe your eyes need to refocus.” Asahi smiled, still focused on his paper.

“Dad I can’t fucking read it.” Mochi sighed, crossing their arms and pouting.

“Don’t say that word outside of the house.” He scolded as he took off his own pair of glasses that were resting on his forehead, handing them to Mochi “here try my glasses.” Mochi grabbed the big pair of glasses and tried them on, everything was fuzzy but they could make out shapes, and the numbers on the clock.

“Everything’s hard to see but I can tell you it's 10:20.” Mochi sighed, handing back the glasses.

“Okay cool, Sakusa will be here soon.” Asahi hummed, writing a small note on his paper.

Mochi started wandering around, bumping into a counter, then the couch, they even tripped over the coffee table. This had been happening frequently for a while and something was most definitely wrong with Mochi’s eyes.

“Hey I’m gonna call the optometrist and schedule an appointment.” Asahi called out, grabbing his phone off the table he was working at.

“The what?” Mochi squinted, trying to see Asahi in better detail.

“The eye doctor. I think you need glasses.” Asahi corrected himself.

“Oh. Okay.” Mochi sighed.

Asahi pressed a contact on his phone and held it up to his ear.

“Ah Azumane-San how can we help you today?” A kind man spoke through the phone.

“Hi, I’d like to schedule an appointment for my kid.” Asahi smiled as he spoke, knowing the receptionist well.

“Ah I see, well we have an opening today at 18:00 this evening if that works.” The receptionist typed on his keyboard.

“Yup that works just fine, thank you sir.” Asahi replied before hanging up.

“So what time will we go?” Mochi asked, stumbling to Asahi.

“In a few hours, I still have to meet with Sakusa.” Asahi smiled, right as there was a light knock on the door.

Asahi opened the door and a bright, teal haired, ball of energy shot through the door tackling Mochi.

“Hey Asahi.” Sakusa greeted quickly stepping in.

“‘Hi Mochi!” Tatsuka squealed, hugging the poor child.

“I didn’t see you until you were already hugging me.” Mochi giggled, hugging back.

“Oh no, are your eyes okay?” Tatsuka asked, crossing their own.

“Yeah they’re fine, I just can’t see too well.” Mochi smiled, standing up and holding out a hand for Tatsuka to grab.

“That doesn't sound okay to me.” Tatsuka pouted, taking the hand and pulling themselves up.

“I’ll tell you what,” Tatsuka smiled “I’ll guide you around so that way you won’t bump into things!”

“Ooo sounds fun!” Mochi agreed, holding Tatsuka’s hand tighter.

Sakusa and Asahi laughed, eavesdropping on the conversation. The two headed off into Asahi’s office, looking at the fabric swatches Asahi had found.

“So what’s with the homeless looking dude sleeping on your couch?” Sakusa asked, a little disgust in his voice.

‘That’s Daichi, he collapsed on our couch about five hours ago after walking into the wrong house. His shift didn’t end till almost 5 this morning.” Asahi explained calmly, pulling out bolts of fabric.

“Oh….he doesn't have the plague does he?” Sakusa asked again, obviously uncomfortable.

“Well he isn’t sick, no, and there is no plague.” Asahi sighed.

“I know, I was just...making...sure.” Sakusa mumbled, trailing off.

“Look, he’s fine. He took a shower before he passed out on the couch, that’s why his hair’s a mess.” Asahi tried to quell Sakusa’s anxiousness and he did suceed...a little. Sakusa seemed less tense and that was the best outcome for the situation.

“Okay, I trust you Asahi, now onto choosing the fabric.” Sakusa agreed, refocusing, the sooner he left, the better.

Daichi woke a few hours later, sitting up and making himself a cup of coffee, he sipped the burning liquid as he leaned on the door frame to Asahi’s office.

“Hey, Asahi. Hey Sakusa, it’s been a while, how are you?” Daichi asked, sipping his coffee.

“Good.” Sakusa replied curtly.

“Good afternoon sleepy head.” Asahi smiled, looking up from the fabrics.

“How the hell did I end up here.” Daichi mumbled, catching the back of his head.

Sakusa let out a small snicker, trying his hardest not to laugh. . . and failing miserably. He threw his head back and started cackling, his mask somehow not choking him as he gasped for breath. Daichi just stared, this was very out of character for the tall germaphobic man.

“You got off your shift at like 5:00am and just ended up crashing on the couch.” Asahi explained, completely unfazed by Sakusa laughing.

“Okay what the hell? You don’t laugh.” Daichi asked, pointing at Sakusa who was still gasping for breath.

Suddenly ‘What the Hell’ started playing from the speaker in the room causing Daichi to turn his head.

“Was that thing even on?” Daichi asked.

“No. You’re dreaming.” Asahi said sarcastically as he turned back around to focus on his work, Sakusa started snickering causing Asahi to laugh.

“I must be if Sakusa is laughing.” Daichi muttered turning around and laying back down on the couch “I’m going back to sleep, see you fuckers in the real world.”

“See you in a few hours bitch.” Asahi rolled his eyes before speaking once more “We go to the eye doctor at soon, if you aren’t awake by then I’m pushing you off the couch.”

“Yeah yeah I’ll be up.” Daichi waved his hand before freezing “Wait, you aren’t even real you bitch. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Yeah, love you too.” Asahi sighed, turning back around and breaking down laughing with Sakusa.

“O-okay.” Sakusa gasped out, trying to stop laughing, “I think a yellow to green tie-dye works fine, any objections?”

“No, sounds good.” Asahi wheezed out.

“Okay well I have to go, Tatsuka and I are going to get ice cream.” Sakusa stood up and called out for the teal haired kid who came running.

“Bye Asahi, bye Mochi.” The two called out, shutting the front door behind themselves.

***

Asahi smiled and Mochi walked in the room, their arms out in front of themselves, trying not to bump into anything.

“Hey are you dressed?” Asahi asked, looking at the small child.

“Yeah, do we need to go to the appointment?” Mochi asked, happy to feel Asahi.

“Yeah c’mon I have to drag Daichi off the couch.” Asahi sighed, shoving the tall man onto the floor.

“Get up dumbass we need to go.” Asahi muttered, picking Daichi up by his collar and shoving him in the passenger side of his car.

“Mng what the hell, you bitch.” Daichi asked.

When Asahi turned on the car the first song to start playing was once again “What The Hell” by Avril Lavigne.

“What the fuck is up with that song playing whenever one of us says ‘What the Hell’?” Daichi asked, the song starting over.

“Dear god it's an endless loop.” Daichi face palmed sinking down in his seat.

“We’re going to the optometrist cause apparently the child’s eyes are broken.” Asahi spoke sarcastically, slapping the back of Daichi’s head.

The two stared at each other before laughing, god their banter could be hilarious.

“My eyes are broken?” Mochi asked in confusion.

“It was a joke sweetie, your eyes are fine they just need some help to work better.” Asahi smiled, looking back at the child in their car seat as he backed out of the driveway.

The drive was short, about 10-15 minutes at most. The staff were all very nice and the diagnosis was what Asahi expected, they were nearsighted. They sent in a request for frames and went back about their day, the glasses should arrive in a week or two tops, Asahi was a big deal after all.

“That seems like an awfully short amount of time.” Asahi had said when he heard the estimated time.

“Well you are like...famous sir.” The receptionist pointed out.

“Oh yeah...okay well have a good evening you guys.” Asahi smiled and waved as he led his crew out the door.

The three drove back home, Daichi shoved himself into the trunk, wanting to sleep lying down. Asahi sighed and drove home, stopping in front of Suga’s house and stepping inside.

“Where’s Daichi?” Suga asked as Asahi stepped inside.

“Asleep in my trunk.” Asahi shrugged.

“Y’know when you say shit like that it’s no wonder that people thought you were a gangster or drug dealer back in high school.” Suga muttered, walking outside to carry his husband to bed.

“Suga I will invert your knee caps” Asahi yelled from inside the house.

Mochi ran inside and hugged his leg, “Please don’t do that to Dad.”

“I-I won’t.” Asahi reassured the small child as Suga walked in, Daichi draped over his shoulders.

“What?” Suga asked as the two looked at him in shock “He used to get blackout drunk back in college.”

“Didn’t you two go to different colleges?” Asahi asked, perplexed.

“I visited him pretty often.” Suga replied, opening the door to his house

“Oh yeah….forgot about that.” Asahi remembered the many times his own tipsy self had to carry around that man cause he was so drunk that he couldn’t even get his ass off the floor. “We drank way too much in college.”

“On that we can both agree.” Suga nodded, turning to leave before whipping his head around to stare at Mochi. “Holy shit you look like me.”

“What?” Mochi asked, confused as to why Suga would say such a thing.

“You look like a little version of me.” Suga repeated himself before sighing and throwing Daichi onto the couch, somehow he didn’t wake up.

“Well we’ll be going now.” Asahi picked up Mochi and started to leave

“Ca-can I have my child?” Suga asked, perplexed as to why Asahi was taking Mochi

“Do you want to deal with a legally blind child who will walk into everything?” Asahi deadpanned

“Legally blind? What the hell?” Suga mumbled.

“Next playing ‘What the Hell’ by Avril Lavigne.” The smart speaker announced

“Okay what the fuck, that is trippy.” Asahi mumbled,  picking up Mochi and heading back into his house, Noya laid on the couch, his phone had just fallen onto his face.

“Oh hey, you’re home.” Asahi smiled, setting Mochi down.

“Yeah, mind explaining where you were?” Noya asked casually.

“Oh shit I didn't tell you I was heading out today didn’t I? Babe, I’m sorry.” Asahi sat down next to Noya, letting his curl up into his side.

“Nah you’re good, sounded more controlling than what I meant. Just wanted to know what you were up to.” Noya grinned, snuggling into his husband's side.

“Mochi needed glasses so I took them to an eye doctor.” Asahi sighed, a distant thud backing up what he just said followed by a muffled  _ I’m okay _

“I see what you mean now.” Noya nodded.

The two adults curled into eachother, cuddling close. Asahi relished the moments he would spend with his husband. Sure he was supportive of Noya's career but he did really miss him when he left.

“Hey Noya, do you want ramen for dinner?” Asahi asked suddenly

“Sure, we ordering take out or going there?” Noya asked, sitting up to watch his husband.

“Takeout, I’ve been outside enough for today.” Asahi sighed, wrapping his arms around his husband

“Mmm ok I’ll send in an order.” Noya smiled, sending in an order off their favorite restaurants website.

Asahi’s phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer the call.

“What the fuck did you mean when you said Mochi was legally blind?” Suga asked, obviously confused.

“Mochi is nearsighted, bitch. We got them tested today. Do you want to deal with them walking into objects or not?” Asahi asked, exasperated.

“I could care less now give me the damn child.” Suga mock screeched, causing Asahi to laugh.

“Okay just go through the front door and take them.” Asahi smiled, hanging up and walking back inside only to see Suga leaving with Mochi

“Bye dear!” He called out as Suga shut the door.

“Now that the child is gone~” Noya smirked.

“Okay sure.” Asahi smiled, shifting the way he was sitting.

Noya straddled his waist and began to kiss him.  Suga on the other hand was having a very lovely dinner with Daichi and Mochi, although he did quickly discover that Mochi was indeed nearsighted. 

“I’m fine!” Mochi called out, they sat up and slowly stood up, getting ready to walk forward.

They ran into the counter again, forgetting that they had run into it the first time

“I’m fine” they called out once more but Suga wasn’t taking any chances.

“Oh dear, my little sugar cube keeps getting hurt.” he sighed, picking up the small kid.

“Mom I’m fine.” Mochi protested but Suga wasn’t having any of it.

"Nope, it's bed time anyways." Suga insisted.

He helped Mochi dress and brush their teeth, placing them in his shared bed and curling up next to them.

“Remind me why we’re taking care of the blind child?” Daichi asked, slowly moving to his spot in the bed.

“Do you not hear them?” Suga asked nodding his head toward Asahi and Noya’s house

You could hear Noya screaming… loudly. It was for a good reason but it was still loud screaming...Asahi too...though he wasn’t screaming...he was making some other unholy noise.

Daichi pressed a contact on his phone, hearing the click that someone had picked up he spoke, “Go to bed you nasty fucks we have a child that’s trying to sleep.”

He hung up right after and cuddled up near Mochi. Suga followed suit and the three fell asleep cuddling each other, all warm and cozy. Mochi fell into a deeper sleep than the last time they were there. He was starting to trust the two a little more.


	7. Volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter sucks. We needed some introduction to volleyball and this was the best I could come up with. At least the banter's a bit funny.

“Wait wait wait...so you’re telling me they’ve never played volleyball.” Tanaka sat up, setting his drink on a coaster.

“No, they’ve been doing stuff at school.” Suga shrugged, sitting up.

“How old are they? Like, fucking, I dunno like Akemi’s nine right?” Tanaka sputtered out as Kiyoko took his hand

“Yeah Akemi’s nine and Mochi’s seven.” Suga nodded.

“Well then chop chop Mr. Setter, time to get them into the game.” Tanaka stood up, walking to their room.

“Yo!” He greeted.

“Hey uncle Tanaka.” Akemi looked up, smiling.

“Wanna learn how to play volleyball?”

“Do I wanna learn how to play volleyball? Now what kind of question is that?” Akemi sprung up, running to the game closet to grab the ball.

“Volleyball?” Mochi asked, tilting their head to the side.

Time seemed to stop as Tanaka slowly leaned back into the hallway to yell at Suga.

“You never told them about volleyball?”

“Never had to. They were always asleep.” He called back.

“You’re meaning to tell me they’ve never seen your old matches?”

“Wait, old matches?!” Mochi asked.

“Yeah back from high school.” Tanaka nodded.

“I. Want. To. See. Them.” Mochi stared Tanaka down.

“I’ve got Suga’s third year, I think Daichi has their first and second.” Tanaka muttered.

“Are we going or not?” Akemi asked flatly, impatiently tapping their foot.

“Yeah, we are. Get Asahi and Suga.” Tanaka grinned.

“Daichi’s here too, want me to get him?” Akemi cocked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he was team captain.” Tanaka nodded, walking down the hall while Mochi threw on a pair of sneakers “Are your parents coming?”

“I mean they’re picking me up. Want me to invite them?” Akemi shrugged.

“Yeah, I do actually. Yamaguchi was our pinch server and your dad was a middle blocker.”

“I know, I saw papa’s tapes.” Akemi nodded, starting to ramble about how cool Tsukishima was. “And there was this one dude! He knocked Daichi out during a match...I can’t remember his name but he’s so cool! I wanna be just like him and Papa!”

“I-” Tanaka paused

“Akemi...that’s Tanaka.” Daichi stood in front of them.

“Oh...cool! I already wanted to be like you uncle Tanaka!” Akemi grinned, pushing their glasses up their nose before springing onto him.

“I- I’m still salty about that Tanaka. You owe me a tooth.” Daichi grimaced.

“You’ll have to pull it out of my mouth yourself.” Tanaka grinned, hugging Akemi and throwing them over his shoulders.

“WEEEE I’M ON TOP THE WORLD!!!” Akemi called from their perch on Tanaka's shoulders.

“So we’re going to the park?” Asahi asked, walking out from his office.

“Yup! They’ve got sand pits and nets.” Kiyoko hummed.

“Alright let's roll out then.” Daichi clapped his hands together.

Everyone walked out to the cars parked in the loop of the driveway, ready to drive to the park. It was only like ten minutes away but walking like two miles wasn’t worth it. The nets were by the entrance and Tsukishima and Yamguchi were already there, Suga having texted them earlier.

“Papa! Dad!” Akemi called out, running over to hug them.

“Hey baby, ready to play?” Yamaguchi picked Akemi up, swinging her around.

“Mhm mhm! I wanna see papa blocke!” Akemi nodded vigorously.

“Of course Kemi.” Tsukishima smiled as the others started gathering on the court.

“I also wanna see dad serve!” Akemi smiled, holding onto Yamaguchi’s hand.

They joined the rest of the group and started a match, the two children watching how the teams looked like clockwork calling out their moves. Then and there Akemi and Mochi decided that they wanted to follow in their parents footsteps, they would play volleyball no matter what it took.

“So what’d you guy’s think?” Tanaka ran over, a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his skin.

“That was awesome!” Mochi cheered.

“Yeah, it was cool.” Akemi shrugged although the stars in her eyes told a different story.

“Well you’ve seen the tapes already so I’m not too surprised that you’re playing it cool Akemi.” Suga smiled, picking up Mochi.

“I wanna see the tapes!” Mochi smiled, looking at Suga.

“Y’all, I'm running out old matches at Asahi’s if y’all wanna join.” Suga turned back to yell at the group.

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka and Noya cheered.

“Guess I’ll stop by our place and grab the matches Suga doesn't have.” Yamaguchi smiled, tapping his finance’s shoulder.

“Are we really gonna hang out with these hooligans?” Tsukishima sighed

“Don’t lie to me, you like them.” Yamaguchi scolded, lightly backhanding his fiance’s arm.

“Yeah okay fair.” He whispered back.

“Hey!” Asahi yelled, looking up from his phone, “Hinata’s back in town!”

“Invite him and Kageyama.” Daichi yelled rounding everyone up.

Everyone found themselves seated in the outdoor theaters Asahi had set up in his backyard. The sun had set by the time everyone arrived. Everyone was happy to see each other, yelling about their highlights. Aki had tagged along with his dads, sitting next to Akemi.

“Our dad’s were so cool.” He whispered, eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

“Yeah…” Akemi echoed, watching her father as he blocked Kuroo.

“I wanna be a setter.” Aki swiled a wobbly smile.

“Mmm I wanna be like papa. A middle blocker.” Akemi agreed.

“We should practice together!” Aki jumped up, dragging Akemi with him.

Mochi watched in awe as they watched Asahi spike. He seemed so graceful yet so powerful. Mochi smiled, “I’m gonna be Karasuno’s Ace!!” He yelled out and all the adults laughed.

“You know that Hinata used to say that too!” Daichi said.

“You better do it, I’m counting on you!!” Hinata called out.

“Watch me do it then!” Mochi called back the biggest smile on his face.


	8. Coming Out Can Be Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm there are mentions of dysphoria but that's about it, it's not very detailed but it is there and I know it can be upsetting to some people.

“I don’t feel like a girl.” Mochi whined, looking at Akemi who was upside down.

“Mochi stop laying upside down on the bed, the blood is rushing to your head.” Akemi sighed, looking up from the book they were reading.

“But Akemi I’m not a girl!” Mochi protested, rolling onto their stomach.

“Mochi for the eleven years I’ve known you, you were never once a girl.” Akemi sighed, sitting up and sitting next to Mochi on their bed.

“What do you mean Akemi?” Mochi seemed confused.

“Mochi,” Akemi smiled, taking his hands. “I never told you this but I’m some form of non-binary.”

“What does that mean?” Mochi tilted their head in confusion.

“I don’t identify with the gender binary. I’m not a girl and I’m not a guy. I just exist and that’s okay.” Akemi smiled softly, pulling Mochi onto her chest and laying up against his head board and playing with his hair.

“From the minute I met you, a few days after you were born, you were never once a girl to me.”

“I’m not a girl but I’m not a boy. I’m kinda in the middle. Some days I wanna be more girl-like but most of the time I wanna be a boy” Mochi curled up on Akemi's chest, the familiar smell of vanilla and lavender filled their nose.

“Do you want me to call you a boy?” Akemi whispered, planting soft kisses on Mochis forehead

Mochi nodded into Akemi’s chest and Akemi let out a low laugh.

“Okay sweetie, then you’re a boy and always have been a boy.” Akemi rubbed small circles on his back. “If I’m gonna be honest, you’ve always been more of a boy to me.”

“I never thought of you as a girl. You were just Akemi.” Mochi smiled sleepily.

“And you’ve always just been Mochi. Who cares if we’re boys or girls. We’re just people and everyone needs to respect us.” Akemi smiled.

“Wait, what should I call you?” Mochi asked, perking up.

Akemi smiled softly, petting his head and calming him down, “Pronouns. He, She, They, It. That’s what you’re referring to aren’t you?”

Mochi shook his head yes and Akemi chuckled, “She and they. I’m still very comfortable with my femininity.”

“Okay.” Mochi nodded, “He and Him for me.”

“Okay. If you become comfortable with more pronouns or want me to try some, let me know.” Akemi agreed

“Maybe They. Not sure yet.”

“Okay squishy cheeks, time to rest.” Akemi smiled warmly, holding their friend close

“Mmm I wanna tell Asahi.” Mochi mumbled.

“Oh definitely tell Asahi. Suga too.” Akemi reaffirmed

“How do you know?” Mochi asked, propping himself up on his elbows

“I told them and they respect me. I’m positive they’ll still love you. Heck you wanna be a boy, then they’ll help you be a boy.” Akemi sat up dashing over to Mochi’s closet, abandoning the idea of a lazy afternoon nap.

“What are you doing?” Mochi sat up, following Akemi.

“Get rid of all the clothes you don’t like. I’ll get Asahi to help us find ones you do.” They grinned, rummaging through Mochi’s skirts.

“I want the skirts you don’t wear though.” Akemi mumbled.

“I thought you-

“No, I only hate the school uniform skirts, we haven’t even started school yet. Other than that I just love skirts. Just don’t tell anyone.” Akemi grinned.

The two children cleared out Mochi’s closet, Akemi took most of the feminine clothing Mochi owned, and Akemi reorganized, pants, then shirts.

There was a knock at the door and Akemi picked up their school bag, slipping on their shoes, “Gotta blast, see you!”

Mochi stood there, waving until they were out of sight before walking back to their room, trying to focus on their homework. They failed, miserably, and ended up napping in a cat bed in the corner by the window wall in Asahi’s office. The jingle of keys alerted Mochi to one of his parents being home. It was Asahi who had silently walked into his office, dropping his bag at the end of his desk and peering over his work. Mochi was still short, about 5’1 but still too big to curl up in his lap. He sighed and went back to napping in his cat bed until his parents came home

***

“Why is Mochi asleep on the ground?” Suga had asked when Mochi was six.

“They said the sunlight was warm.” Asahi shrugged, stepping over the sleeping child.

“Well it’s bad for his back!” Suga exclaimed.

“Okay and your suggestion?” Asahi raised an eyebrow at Suga.

Suga paused and thought, suddenly an idea formed, “Cat beds.”

“Cat beds?” Asahi seemed confused

“Mochi’s like a human sized cat...and they curl up like one. Let's buy a fluffy cat bed and let them sleep on that.” Suga nodded, sounding more sure of himself as he spoke.

“Okay.” Ashai had agreed.

The idea had worked and Suga bought more cat beds, scattering them around the house. One in the empty corner by the oven, one in the corner of Asahi’s room, one by the front door, one by Asahi’s office door, and a few others round his and Daichi’s house.

***

“Hey Mochi--” Asahi lightly nudged them with his foot “--wake up.”

Mochi rolled over letting out a small nose of discontentment before sitting up and rubbing at their eyes. He yawned and stretched until he was conscious to stand up and head to the dining room. Suga had brought home ramen and had set up the table all nice and neat despite the food being in takeout bowls

“Hey Mochi.” Suga smiled, gesturing to the food opposite him.

Asahi sat at the head of the table, Suga to his right and Mochi to his left.

_ Should I?  _ Mochi thought, remembering what he had told Akemi, his friend's words ringing in his head.

“Dads, I have something to tell you.” Mochi gulped, it was now or never, “I’m not a girl, I’m a boy.”

“Okay, do you still want to be called Mochi, or do you wanna go by something else?” Asahi asked without a moment of hesitation.

“No. I still want to go by Mochi.”

“Well I’m assuming you want new clothes.” Suga covered his mouth, speaking as he chewed.

“Akemi went through my closet and took most of the feminine clothing.” Mochi nodded.

“So a few button up shirts and some nice slacks?” Asahi hummed as he ate.

“A binder too.”

“Well I’ll take measurements and we’ll look” Asahi agreed.

“Akemi was right, you guys were very nice about this.”

***

A few days passed and Mochi came home excitedly, slamming the door in and almost smashing a paper in Asahi’s face.

“Dad! Dad!” Mochi cried out, bouncing up and down, “I passed! I passed the test!”

Asahi smiled wide and held the paper in his hands, reading over it’s contents.

“Congratulations Mo.” He ruffled the boy's silver hair. “You worked hard for this.”

“I’m gonna go draw now, byebye.” Mochi announced, pulling off his shoes.

“Okay, see you sooner or later.” Asahi waved, going back to tower over his work.

Mochi skipped down the hallway and opened the door to his room, changing into one of Asahi’s hoodies. He grabbed his drawing tablet off his desk and threw himself onto his bed, finding a comfortable position. He sketched and sketched, nit picking at the tiniest details. 

“FUCK.” He growled ,“why is anatomy so hard?”

He frowned and went back to try sketching once more, struggling to draw the pose he had chosen. Eventually the piece came together after hours of work.

“Hey, dinner’s ready.” Suga leaned into Mochi’s room.

“Okay, I’m not all that hungry.”

“Okay. Well if you wanna eat something let me know.” Suga sighed, walking away.

Mochi looked up at the now empty door frame, frowning slightly, he got up from his bed to shut his door, catching a glimpse of himself in his closet mirror. That was a mistake. A big mistake. For the past few days he had been able to trick himself into believing he looked masculine but the mirror said otherwise. He hardly even passed for androgenous.

Mochi frowned, feeling his happiness slowly drain like water from the shower, darker, sadder thoughts filling the new found space. _Fuck_ _why was it so hard just to look like how he felt?_ He slowly walked back to his bed, curling up in his blankets and turning on a sad playlist. He just sat there, void of any feeling other than self loathing, as mellow music played. Suga passed by Mochi’s room, pausing as he passed by the door, the sound of music was muffled. Suga sighed and moved his hand to knock before deciding to pull back. He had no idea what was going on or how to help, what if he just made it worse. He decided not to take the risk, walking back to the kitchen,

“He’s had a rough day,” Suga mumbled as he sat down, pressing the heel of his palms to his forehead.

“Hope he feels better soon.” Daichi yawned.

“Well we should head off to bed.” Suga announced, as he and Daichi left to go back to their house.

Asahi waved them off and walked to Mochi’s room, knocking on the door. He heard a weak “Come in.” And opened the door. Frowning slightly when he saw Mochi. Nothing was said but Asahi knew what Mochi needed, curling up next to the boy and holding him close, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Eventually Mochi drifted off and Asahi followed suit, comforted by each other's presence.


	9. Volleyball, and uhm Uno?

Time flew by and soon they were starting junior high. Mochi and Akemi ended up in the same grade together.

“Uggh this sucks!” Akemi groaned, walking to their school

“It’s not so bad.” Mochi shrugged, skipping along.

“Say’s you little mister optimistic.” Akemi playfully shoved them.

“Haha I’m just saying that we’re in the same grade, that’ll be great.” Mochi giggled, nudging them back.

“I’m in class C dummy and you’re in class A, we’ll hardly see each other.” Akemy rolled their eyes and trudged ahead through the front gate.

“Morning Akemi-cha-” A girl called out.

“No. Akemi-kun.” They corrected.

“Then why are you wearing the girls uniform?” The girl asked, a bit intimidated.

“Cause this school makes me. I don’t like it.” Akemi growled, walking into the entrance and stopping at her foot locker.

The school rules were dumb, girls wear girl uniforms and boys wear the boys uniform, no mixing and matching, no dyed hair, respect the seniors, and the list went on.

“Oh I see.” The girl whispered, realizing what Akemi meant. “I’m so sorry, I already knew that.”

“Hey, it’s okay Lynn, I get it.” Akemi smiled, “Call me Akemi, we share classes and I really don’t mind.”

“Oh, okay!” The girl smiled.

Akemi went to bend down before deciding to just slip on their inside shoes standing up.

“This dumb and I hate the skirts here. I just wanna wear pants damn it.” Akemi muttred, grabbing their bag and storming off to home room.

“They sure are in a sour mood.” The girl muttered.

“They’ll cheer up later!” Mochi grinned.

“How do you know?” The girl looked up

“Who me? Oh we’re best friends!” Mochi grinned.

“Why would you ever wanna be friends with them.” The girl was confused.

“Akemi isn’t that big of a sourpuss, we just need to respect the fact that they don’t like skirts!” Mochi scolded.

“Move loser.” A tall boy pushed him aside.

“How rude!” Mochi yelled and the tall boy loomed over him

His hair was spiked up in a pompadour. Freckles covered his cheeks and his bright blue eyes were as piercing as clear blue lake water. He scowled and walked away, brooding.

“Akemi!” He called out

_ Oh no they must’ve stayed behind waiting for me _ Mochi thought

“You signing up for the volleyball club?” He yelled out

“Hell yeah boys volleyball all the way, you?” Akemi yelled back.

“Yeah, setter.”

“Ah!” Akemi exclaimed “I’m going for middle blocker.”

“Oh that so fits you”

“Pfft your dad was king of the court don’t become the next monarch.”

“You bitch!” Aki yelled out and gave chase, Akemi running down the hall.

“Who the hell is he?” Mochi asked the girl as he sat up.

“Kageyama Aki” the girl squeaked.

“Wait.” Mochi paused and looked at the girl, “Did you say Kageyama?”

“Yeah Kageyama Tobio’s kid.” The girl nodded

“Ah uncle Tobio!” Mochi’s eyes lit up as they ran down the hall.

“Wait!” The girl called out, causing Mochi to turn around.

“What’s your name?” The girl squeaked, fidgeting with her braided hair.

“Mochi!” Moch stuck out his hand, “Sugawara Mochi. Please just call me Mochi though, it’ll probably make things easier.”

“Hi Mochi, I’m sure you probably heard but I’m Lynn. Kuroo Lynn.” Lynn reached out, shaking Mochi’s hand. “I was adopted from America so it explains the weird first name.”

“Oh Azami-san’s sister, it’s lovely to meet you.” Mochi smiled softly.

“Yes!” Lynn smiled “Is Azami in your class?”

“Yes, she talks about you from time to time seeing as we’re desk partners.” Mochi picked up his pace once more, walking to class.

“Yeah. Pardon if this seems intrusive but didn’t you wear the girls uniform?”

Mochi paused, judging on whether he should answer, “Yes, I’m not a girl though so the school let me wear the boys uniform.”

“I see, too bad they won’t let Akemi. She complains to me a lot seeing as I sit in front of her.

“Yeah, they don’t like the concept of gendered uniforms.” Mochi shrugged.

“Yeah, I didn’t know if they had told you but it seems you know.” Lynn smiled softly.

“You’ll soon find Akemi’s pretty open. Address them however and they won't mind.” Mochi winked, opening the door to his home room.

“Ah I see. Well I’ll see you soon.” Lynn waved.

***

“I’m so glad I got the back corner by the window.” Akemi sighed, making a bee line for the spot.

“You already knew that I was going to sit next to you no matter what seat you chose” Aki agreed, plopping down in the spot to Akemi’s right.

“Whatever, don’t see why you care that much about sitting next to me.” Akemi rolled their eyes, hanging their bag on a small hook attached to their desk.

“You’re my friend!” Aki protested.

“Okay and?” Akemi turned, raising an eyebrow.

“And?” Aki screeched “That means I care!”

“Okay whatever. Just don’t fail school like your dads did and I don't care.” Akemi retorted, turning to look out the window.

Aki let out a choked noise before sputtering and going on about how his dad’s were hardly home.

“Okay whatever Aki.” Akemi cut him off, their attitude faltering.

“Hey, Kemi you’re fidgeting.” Aki mumbled, awkwardly scratching his neck before pulling out a stretchy toy from his bag

“Take this and tell me what’s wrong.” He smiled softly, slipping the toy into Akemi’s thin hands.

“I’m just scared they won't let me on the boy’s team.” Akemi sighed, pushing up her glasses.

“If they won’t we’ll raise hell.” Aki spoke firmly, surprising Akemi, “I’m not playing unless you’re on my team ‘kemi.”

Akemi smiled lightly, pulling Aki down by his tie to give him a peck on the cheek.

“Thanks Ki.”

“Hey, it's not a problem.” Aki smiled, returning the affectionate gesture.

“Hey you two.” Lynn waved, taking her place in front of Akemi.

“Hey Lynn. Are you joining the team?” Akemi asked, squishing the toy Aki had given her.

“Who, me? Oh no, that’s not my style. Azami may sign up to be manager in which case I might help but sports aren't my thing.” Lynn smiled.

“Well tell your dad’s we say hi.” Aki smiled.

“Oh of course! Dad would love to hear from Uncle Shoyo again.” Lynn smiled, turning around as their teacher entered the room. Aki and Akemi did the same, occasionally passing notes when they weren't being instructed to do things.

“Akemi, as class president you’ll have responsibilities.” The teacher recapped.

“Yes Abe-sensei.” Akemi nodded.

“Please take this into consideration while choosing to join clubs, if you do.”

“I will Abe-sensei.” Akemi nodded.

“Aki, as vice president you’ll also have responsibilities.” Abe-Sensei turned, focusing her attention on the boy.

“I understand Abe-Sensi and I will try my best to represent our class.” He nodded before being elbowed by Akemi.

“Stop being so uptight.” She whispered, pulling Aki down.

“President's pet.” A child whispered.

Aki started to turn red but a firm grasp on his arm warned him not too. “No.” Akemi whispered. Aki frowned and crossed his arms, plopping down in his seat.

“Also,” Akemi turned to glare at the student “Teasing and picking on students in a malicious manner will not be tolerated in this classroom, right Abe-sensei?”

“That’s correct. I’m sure everyone here understands the rules.” Thei teacher nodded, beginning her lesson

“God I hate it here.” Aki grumbled when the lunch chime rang.

“Me too.” Akemi sighed, grabbing her bag and beginning to leave the room.

“Wait.” Aki called out, reaching out to grab Akemi’s hand.

“Hm?” She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

“Where are you going?”

“Mo wants me to eat lunch with them.” Akemi smiled softly.

“Oh. I’ll let you guys enjoy lunch then.” Aki dropped Akemi’s hand.

“Go out and socialize!” Akemi encouraged before walking out to the courtyard, finding a shady area under a tree.

“Hey.” Mochi waved, walking to sit next to Akemi.

“Hey, class let out late?” Akemi asked, starting to munch on the bento box they had made.

“Hmm? Oh no. Azami-san needed something.” Mochi shook their head, copying Akemi.

“Oh I see.” Akemi nodded.

Suddenly there was a bit of comotion near a vending machine. Akemi got up to see what was going on and saw Aki hollering at someone.

“ _ Ksst _ Aki  _ Ksst _ .” Akemi called out, throwing him to the ground by the back of his collar.

“He stole my milk!” Aki screeched, pointing at an upperclassman who was smirking.

“Didn’t have a name on it.” The older boy shrugged.

“Ugh this is so petty. Aki I packed a box of milk so go get it out of my bag.” Akemi sighed, pointing at where she was sitting, “As for you. I don’t give a fuck that you’re my Senpai so listen here. You’re a bastard and jerk, no one likes when you pick on underclassmen and I’m tired of your behavior. If this happens again you’re getting decked.”

“Oh? And what are you gonna do?” The upperclassmen chuckled “You’re a pipsqueak.”

Akemi stared incredulously before pushing up their glasses and chuckling “Do you think your height difference frightens me. I have connections.”

“Oh and to who?” The boy smiled aggressively.

“Hi, my name is Tsukishima Akemi. Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi are my parents. I also know Sugawara Koushi, his husband, Azumane Asahi, and his husband. My friends' parents are Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo. I advise you to start leaving underclassmen alone before someone with a reputation comes down here.”

The boy blinked before a look of panic crossed his face

“Wait, you mean like the Hinata Shoyo?”

“Yup. That boy was Kageyama Aki.” Akemi smirked, turning around and traipsing back to where she was eating.

“Solved it.”

“The heck did you do?” Aki asked, sipping on the milk Akemi had brought.

“Just tell people your dad is Hinata Shoyo dummy.” Akemi lightly slapped Aki over the back of his head.

“Ow, okay I get it. Time for me to leave the nest.” Aki chuckled, standing up and sipping on his milk.

“Damn right. I’ll see you in class.” Akemi waved him off.

“I’m still so confused.” Mochi mumbled “I had no idea Uncle Tobio and Uncle Shoyo had a kid.”

“Yup. You met him when you were like three.” Akemi nodded, watching the aftermath of Aki’s fight.

“Ah explains why I don’t remember him.” Mochi nodded.

Akemi paused...thinking. Suddenly she connected the dots.

“I still forget we're like two years apart.” Akemi chuckled, stealing some food from Mochi.

“Hey!” Mochi protested “and yeah, me too. We’ve been together our whole life.”

Akemi and Mochi chuckled, spending the rest of their lunch break chit chatting.

***

“Hey, time to go to the gym.” Aki tapped on Akemi’s shoulder.

“Oh okay, let’s go.” Akemi quickly packed up their stuff, walking to the gym.

The two chatted, Aki held the doors open on the way.

“Hey, you must be Aki!” A brown haired boy called out, nodding upwards in acknowledgement.

“Yup, nice to meet you.” Aki bowed slightly.

Akemi followed suit but was quickly stopped.

“Hey, as much as we love support this is a private practice.” Another, older boy called out.

“Oh um I’m actually an applicant.” Akemi corrected politely.

“Oh I’m so sorry, the girls team is in the other gym, I know the layout can be a bit confusing.” The boy corrected himself.

“Um no. I’m pretty sure Aki gave me an application for the boy’s team.” Akemi persisted.

“Uh okay.” The boy paused, “Let me go find capitan.”

The two waited until a taller male with Jet black hair walked out.

“Hey so I was told a girl applied for the boys team. I’m assuming it’s you.” He pointed at Akemi.

“Uh yeah. My name’s Akemi.” Akemi nodded.

“Oh I see what happened. Yeah no you can totally join the team. We had another applicant with similar circumstances. May I ask for your preferred pronouns?” The capitan nodded.

“Oh um She/They but you can call me whatever and I’ll probably respond.” Akemi nodded as the captain placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Cool. My name is Yamamoto Haruki. Most people call me Haruki so please feel free to call me that although if you’re more comfortable using honorifics I don’t mind one bit!” Haruki smiled, his grin almost as radiant as Hinata’s

“Okay Haruki-senpai, thanks for letting me on the team.” Akemi smiled shyly.

“Hey it’s no problem, if I’m gonna be honest almost everyone here uses he/they pronouns so it’s not too big of a stretch to let you in.” He leaned down, whispering.

“Um hey.” Mochi waved awkwardly with Azami in tow.

“Ah you must be Sugawara!” Haruki smiled, waving them over.

“Uh yeah and this is Kuroo Azami.” Mochi nodded, gesturing towards Azami.

“Ah I’ll get Ren to tell Aoi-san.” Haruki smiled, yelling out to the brown haired boy.

“I’ll just repeat myself again since it’s not too big of a deal.” Haruki chuckled, turning to address the three first years. “You 3 and one other were our only applicants but that’s okay. Hi, my name is Yamamoto Haruki but most people call me Haruki. I don’t care if you use honorifics or not whatever makes you comfortable. I’m capitan and a middle blocker.”

“Alright, thank you for letting us play Haruki.” Aki bowed, causing Hauki to nervously chuckle.

“Sorry about him, He’s very passionate about volleyball.” Akemi chuckled, hitting Aki over the back of the head.

“I mean I’d expect nothing less from Hinata and Kageyama’s child.” Haruki chuckled.

“Well you’ve got three kids from some pretty famous parents so expect us to be pretty passionate!” Mochi cheered.

“Well I expect nothing less, now c’mon we have practice.” Haruki smiled, showing them the club room where they could change and get ready.

“If you two want you guys can change in the locker rooms other schools use when we have practice matches.” Haruki nodded, showing Aki around.

“I literally do not care.” Akemi sighed.

“Okay well we don’t either so it’s whatever.” Haruki agreed, looking at Mochi.

“Can I change once everyone except the first years leave?” Mochi asked.

“Sure do whatever. We're all pretty chill and if anyone causes you problems let me know. We don’t tolerate that here.” Haruki smiled, leaving the three first years alone

“Okay, hoe move over I need to change.” Akemi sighed, nudging Aki.

“Yeah yeah. Get your stuff already.” Aki rolled his eyes, tossing Akemi a shirt.

“I’m changing in the showers.” Mochi yelled back.

“Cool. See ya’” Akemi yelled back.

Akemi pulled off their shirt and Aki went about his business, unfazed as Akemi changed bras and got ready. He, honest to god, did not care one bit and just wanted to feel the smack of a volleyball against his hands as he set.

“Okay done.” Akemi called out, finishing lacing up their shoes.

“Did you put on your glasses?” Aki hummed, hearing Akemi stop and turn back around.

“No. I grabbed my everyday pair.” Akemi sighed.

“Thought as much.” Aki tapped their back, heading out.

“You ass.” Akemi yelled back.

“Hahaha you should be used to it.” Aki taunted, Akemi quikly swapping their glasses and running after him.

Mochi came out shortly after, warming up until another first year walked in. He had fluffy white hair with an undercut. His steel eyes scanned the room before walking up to Haruki, whispering something and going to change, joining the first years when done.

“Hi!” Mochi greeted, making room for him.

“Uh, hey.” He waved back awkwardly.

“So what’s your name?” Mochi asked in a sing-songy voice, bending forward to touch his toes.

“Uh Onish Ichiro.” The platinum haired boy mumbled, begging to stretch.

“What position do you play?” Akemi asked as Aki laid on her back.

“Um I’m a wing spiker. Also an outside hitter, you?” He shrugged.

“Oh middle blocker although I’m learning some risky serves from my dad so maybe I’ll get to be a pinch server.” Akemi explained happily.

“Oh? Who’s your dad?” Onishi raised an eyebrow.

“Uh Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Akemi spoke casually.

Onishi’s eyes went wide only for a second before he nodded, “Cool. I’m assuming your friend is Kageyama’s and your other friend is Sugawara’s.”

“Yup. About right except for Mochi, Mo you wanna tell ‘em?” Akemi nodded in Mochi’s direction.

“It’s not that big of a deal, just that Asahi and Nishinoya are technically my dads too.” Mochi shrugged.

“Yeah, not that big of a deal. That’s cool though.” Onishi agreed, looking up when Haruki called out for everyone.

“Alright, let practice begin.”

***

Practice went well, the first years were all introduced to the rest of the team and what position they played. There was Haruki and Chikyu who were middle blockers though Chikyu played outside blocker. Ryu, Ren, and Taeko were wing spikers with Ren being an outside hitter and Ace and Taeko being the opposite hitter. Sakuri-senpai played libero and they had been subbing a kind outside hitter named Hiro as setter.

“Why does Hiro-kun play setter if he is an outside hitter?” Aki had asked when informed.

“Oh I played setter for a while back in primary and my first year but I much prefer outside hitter.” Hiro explained.

“Ah I see.” Aki nodded.

“I’m not gonna be offended if you play.” Hiro laughed.

“You sure?” Aki asked, alarmed “You’ll be benched most of the year!”

“Nah you’re fine besides we need your skill.” Hiro smiled.

I-if you’re positive.” Aki sighed

“No, I'm serious. It's only my second year and half our team is leaving. I will get to play third year and it will be fine” Hiro grabbed Aki by the shoulders and stared at him.

“Okay.” Aki nodded.

As for Mochi, they were going to be benched for most of the year, he wasn’t too sad seeing as it was an amazing opportunity to practice playing as an outside hitter and Ace. Akemi took the empty outside blocker position, not too picky seeing as she still got to block. Onishi would be subbed in as well as Mochi if anyone got hurt but other than that they were stuck on the side lines.

“Hey looks like we’ll be bench buddies” Mochi had elbowed Onishi.

“Yeah, we will.” Onishi smiled softly.

“If you want you can come over and practice.” Mochi smiled.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Onishi chuckled.

“Yeah! You can meet my dads and play with us!” Mochi cheered.

“Alright well now you know everyone and what positions we play, we had good practice today and we’ll start focusing on the match line up.” Haruki called out.

“Um pardon for a moment.” A girl called out.

Everyone turned to look at her, her hair was the color of rubies and her skin was the color of a fresh picked peach. Her smile was as warm as a sunny day on the beach.

“Hi I’m Koji Aoi. First years, you can call me Aoi-chan. I just wanted to introduce you to your new assistant manager Kuroo Azami.”

“Um, just Azami.” Azami corrected, waving.

“Okay! Thank you Koji-san and thank you Azami.” Haruki bowed, the rest of the team following suit.

“Oh it’s not a problem, We’re both very happy to work with you this year!” Aoi-chan clapped her hands together, her giggle as sweet as the chime of a music box.

“Well club dismissed.” Haruki called out, everyone went about cleaning the gym and changing.

No one started as Akemi changed in the club room, too concerned about messing about and joking. Akemi left, walking with Mochi and Aki. They had asked if Onishi wanted to join but he lived in the other direction.

“Dad wants y’all to stay for dinner.” Mochi spoke dully as they browsed their phone.

“Dad’s are out of town. You Akemi?” Aki asked

“I just texted, dad’s don’t care.” Akemi nodded.

“Dinner at my place it is!” Mochi grinned, the perfect ending to a perfect day.

“Wait, Sugawara-san!” Onishi called out, running towards the trio. “How far away are you from here, my parents are working tonight so if it’s not far I can come.”

“Uhhhh, not too far like 10 minutes maybe?” Mochi raised an eyebrow.

“I’m coming over, hold- Ow!”

Onishi had run into Mochi by accident, the silver-haired child fell onto their back, Onishi falling on top of them. Gravity took its effect, and Onishi was unable to keep himself from falling, ending up somewhat on top of his friend, his face in the dirt.

“Crap. I’m so sorry Suga!”

“Mo, that’s kinda fucking homosexual.” Akemi barked, staring down at the scene.

Onishi scrambled up, allowing Mochi to sit up. “Kemi, I am a pansexual disaster you know this, plus I don’t even like him that way we literally just met.”

“Are you okay?” Onishi holding out an outstretched hand which Mochi took, using the stability to pull himself to his feet.

Mochi, making sure he was stable on his feet, let go of Onishi’s hand. A warm smile spread across his face as he looked at his new friend. He quickly dug out his phone, dialing Suga’s number,

“Hey, dad, can I bring over a friend I made at practice too?”

“Why the hell not, the more the merrier! We’ll just add him to the 4 gremlins we already have. Including you.” Suga’s muffled voice came through Mochi’s phone.

“Waitwaitwait.” Mochi inhaled before raising their voice in excitement, “NOYA IS HOME?”

Suga chuckled before hanging up. Mochi was making incoherent noises and bouncing up and down excitedly, the other three children just stared at the ongoing scene. 

“Are-” Onishi and Aki questioned, pointing.

“Yeah, give him a minute, he’ll be fine.” Akemi sighed.

After a few moments Mochi caught his breath, “Hey, Onishi, before we go there’s something you should know.”

“What should I know that I couldn’t already tell?” Onishi raised an eyebrow werily.

"Just so you're aware, my dad's are something. . . especially when all four of them are home. I wouldn't normally worry about it if it were just Suga and Asahi but... Daichi and Nishinoya are home tonight.” Mochi informed the white-haired boy before starting to walk backwards with Aki.

“Oh shit.” Akemi froze, their mouth parted in an ‘O’ shape before speeding up to walk in pace with Mochi.

“What do you mean, ‘Oh shit.’” Onishi asked, his face showed a nervous concern. “is it like 4 Bokutos in one room?”

“Yes, and no, just. Just prepare to go deaf.” Akemi smiled a tired smile.

Onishi started for a moment before running to catch up, careful not to knock anyone over again.

*******

“Dads!” Mochi hollered opening the door and walking in taking off their shoes. “I’m home and I brought company.”

“Mo-Mo!” Noya walked over his arms open wide.

“Dad!” Mochi yelled, pouncing on his dad, “I missed you!”

“I missed you too,” Noya smiled before looking at Akemi. “You too Akemi, get over here.”

Akemi, half-reluctantly, walked over only to be engulfed In Noya’s embrace, smushed next to Mochi. Onishi and Aki stood just inside the now closed door, watching this scene play out. They stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do besides just standing there until Suga walked over and greeted them.

“Hey, Aki! How have you been? It’s been a few years since I saw you.” Suga smiled, not wanting to bombard him with too many questions.

Aki let out a nervous laugh, “I’ve been good, it’s nice to see you again.” Aki nodded slightly, thinking about how to keep the conversation going, “My dads’ miss you.”

“I bet they do,” Suga laughed before looking at the new figure, “Mochi, is this your new friend?”

“Yeah yeah!” Mochi exclaimed, wriggling out of Noya’s arms before grabbing Akemi and Aki’s wrists and running off to the dining room.

“Hi, uhm I’m Onishi Ichiro, nice to meet you.” The white-haired boy laughed nervously, one hand rubbing the back of his head, the other waving an awkward ‘hi’.

“You look just like Asahi.” Suga observed, “Doing that weird little hand thing he does.”

“Da-ad don’t scare him off, he just got here and he’s a really cool person! Don’t make him think we’re weird.” Mochi whined from the dining room.

“But that’s what we are, my dear.” Asahi walked over, pating Mochi on the head.

“Don’t worry Sugawara-san, it’s okay.” Onishi reassured, a small smile spread across his face.

The house was filled with a wonderful mixture of smells, mostly from the food, although the most prominent one was a thick scent of vanilla as well as a subtle hint of toasted marshmallow and campfire candle. It’s what the house almost always smelled like, though more importantly, what Suga almost always smelled like.The scent was warm and inviting, relaxing anyone who could smell it. Before too long dinner had been finished, and it smelled just as delightful as it looked.

“Mmmm,” Onishi took a deep inhale, relishing the scents mixing in his nose.

“It smells wonderful, thank you for having me over.” Onishi smiled at the four adults.

“No no, thank you for coming over! We’re all happy to have you here.” Daichi smiled at the young boy.

“Yes yes!” Asahi agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

“You’re always welcome over for dinner. A friend of Mochi’s is like a child of ours. Now eat!” Suga urged him on.

Onishi did just that, eyes going wide as he nibbled on the meal Suga had cooked.

“Oh my!” Onishi covered his mouth, finishing his bite, “This is lovely. So much better than those instant meals I make for myself.”

Suga chuckled, “I would hope so. I made it with love and fresh ingredients.”

“Oh my, I forgot how good Suga’s food was.” Akemi let out a groan as she stuffed her mouth full.

“And here I thought we’d have a pure dinner.” Asahi whispered quietly

“Shut up and let me savor the food. I haven't been eating so this is a treat!” Akemi yelled.

“Look, I'm just glad to have food.” Aki muttered, basically inhaling his serving of food.

“Well I’m glad to know my children like my food.” Suga chuckled.

“Hey Suga...did you make yeast rolls?” Noya asked with a smirk

“We do not bring that up.” Suga growled through his teeth.

Akemi spat out their water, thankfully into their cup, choking while laughing.

“I-” They inhaled, couching “I remember that! Aki, do you remember that?”

“Was that when we had dinner with Aunt Kiyoko and Uncle Takana and Suga yelled ‘fuck the yeast rolls’ and Daichi made a joke about that and then when he tried to grab a roll he moaned and Noya tried flirting with Asahi?” Aki asked, sipping on a glass of milk.

“I- what the fuck is your family?” Onishi asked, looking at the silver-haired boy who was blushing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, I did warn you.” Mochi murmured.

“I- no. That sounds, like, amazing. My family isn’t around much. I mean I’m not complaining, they work their asses off for me, but it’d be nice to have those stories to tell even if they are a bit...crude.” Onishi reassured his new friend

“You do know you’re welcome here right?” Asahi asked, trying to wave off the prior embarrassment “Like you can spend every afternoon here if you want.”

“Yeah, totally!” Daichi agreed.

“Mhm, I’m not home all that often but if you want I’m always down to practice if I’m not jet lagged.” Noya piped up, breaking his odd silence.

“Wait, are you guys serious?” Onishi looked around, trying to see if they were joking.

“As dead as Daichi was when Tanaka slammed into him in highschool.” Noya spoke with a straight face, Akemi and Aki sputtred grabbing each other's arms to try and not fall out of their chairs.

“I- he still owes me a tooth.” Daichi crumbled, crossing his arms and sinking down in his chair.

“Can we try to not bring up our trauma at the family dinner table?” Suga sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Eh you haven't heard half of mine.” Akemi spoke sarcastically, finally catching their breath.

“Honestly.” Aki held up his hand, slamming his head on the table.

“I- are you guys okay?” Asahi asked, earning a glare.

“No.”

“Understandable.” Noya nodded.

Miraculously everyone survived dinner without spilling food on the floor or themselves, breaking any furniture, and not dying, although Nishinoya did jump up on that table and start screaming.

“Hey, Onishi, what time do you have to start heading home?” Suga asked as the platinum blonde boy helped him clean the dishes.

“About another hour.” Onishi checked the time, handing Suga a plate.

“Do you wanna play Uno with us?” Suga asked kindly, a tired smile on his face.

“Sure.” Onishi smiled, happy to be included.

“Hell yeah Uno time” Mochi yelled, jumping to stand in the middle of the kitchen door frame, screeching demonic noises.

“Yeah Uno!” Noy screeched, copying Mochi.

“Will you two knock it off?” Asahi asked, “We know Akemi is sensitive to noise.”

“Eh I’m fine.” Akemi shrugged, curling up next to Aki on the couch, his arm that was resting on the back of the couch draped over her shoulder.

“Yeah she’s good.” Aki reassured him.

“Aha found it!” Daichi yelled, backing out of the game closet.

“Hell yeah! Uno time!” Mochi screeched, running to throw himself next to Asahi.

“Dear lord please pray for our sanity.” Suga whispered, drying his hands on the front of his apron, untying it.

“Oh this is gonna be chaos isn’t it?” Onishi let out a strained groan.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Suga nodded, patting him on the shoulder “You sure you wanna play? You don’t have to.”

Onishi looked around, grabbing some black body paint that had been conveniently placed on the counter. He squirted a bit on his fingers and smeared it under his eyes, trying a bandana around his head

“Game on.” He growled, running into the room.

Suga chuckled and followed suit, “Get ready to get your asses beat! I’m the king of Uno!”

“Mmmm one could argue, Akaashi has defeated you more times than I can count.” Asahi said flatly, crossing his arms and staring.

Suga fumbled with his words making incoherent noises and sputtering before finally collecting himself. “That’s because he’s Akasshi, Akaashi is. . . good at Uno.”

“Are you admitting he’s better than you?” Asahi asked, raining his eyebrok as Daichi set the card deck down, snickering.

“Never!” Mochi laughed at his parents, their banter was entertaining as always.

Onishi leaned over, whispering into Mochi’s ear, asking, “So do you think he’ll lose?”

“Oh hell no, he’s gonna beat all of us.” Mochi laughed, pointing to both Akemi and Daichi, “You can count on those two going out first though. I’m not gonna lie, they kinda suck.”

“What did you say about me, Mo?” Akemi asked, suddenly perking up

“Nothing!” Mochi chirped, slightly scared.

“I am not that bad at Uno!” Akemi responded, placing a hand over their heart, leaning back onto Aki’s chest.

“Fine then, name one time you outlasted me, or beat me.” Mochi leaned forward waiting for a response.

“I- uhm, hmm.” Akemi began, trying to peer into the recess of their brain.

“See, exactly, I told you. Face it, you freaking suck.” Mochi stuck their tongue out at Akemi in victory.

“Okay well I beat uncle Shoyo once and I beat my dads all the time!” Akemi protested.

“Are you sure that they weren't going easy on you?” Mochi squinted, leaning back in their seat.

“Are you guys positive you aren’t siblings? Cause you sure do banter like siblings tend to. Believe me I would know. I have four, and they’re all younger than me.” Daichi asked uncertainty, looking up from the cards he was shuffling.

“We aren’t, we swear!” Mochi and Akemi called at the same time, “We just grew up together.”

Muffled laughs chimed out from all four adults. All of them had siblings, whether younger or older, and they all knew what sibling banter was like. Watching the back and forth from Akemi and Mochi was amusing to them, some days more than others. Daichi finished shuffling the cards and passed them out, 7 per person, quietly counting under his breath. Everyone had been dealt a decent hand, except for Suga, who had gotten a pretty garbage hand, it would be hard to win with but in a game of Uno anything is possible. 

“Right of the dealer like usual?” Asahi asked, glancing around the table.

“Yep! That means you’re up first.” Daichi looked at Asahi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking look at my cards,” Asahi had pulled his cards away, pulling them into his chest, before placing one in the middle of the table. “Mochi, you’re up.”

Mochi’s eyes flicked down at his cards, placing a red 7 on top, “Onishi, you’re up.”

Onishi was quick to place down a card, eyeing anyone who looked at his cards suspiciously. Akemi sighed and picked up a card from the stack, making sure no one could see their cards. Mochi snickered, causing Akemi to whip their head around to glare at him, causing Mochi to let out a small  _ eep _ and quiet down. Aki lightly squeezed Akemi’s hand, placing down his own card, a red skip.

“God damn it Aki.” Suga sighed.

Noya chukled, placing down a normal card. Daichi placed down a red draw two causing Asahi to hmph, placing his own plus two. Mochi grinned and did the same, Onishi following suit. Akemi sighed, picking up eight cards and sighing. Aki laughed and Akemi lightly slapped him on the arm.

Aki placed a wild draw four, looking at Suga with a devilish smile, “Green.”

Suga smiled maliciously and drew four, Daichi and Asahi took their respective turns, setting into a rhythm. After about three rounds, Daichi and Asahi and Noya had 8 cards, Akai and Akemi had 10, Mochi had 6, Onishi had 9 and Suga was already down to 5. Aki played a reverse card and Akemi grinned, placing down a draw two. Onishi stacked and Mochi growled, picking up four cards. Akemi stuck out her tongue and Mochi growled softly. Asahi, Noya and Daichi had already gone and Suga played a draw four changing the color to blue, Aki played down a normal card and Akemi smirked, placing down a reverse. Aki nodded slightly and smirked, placing down a draw four. Suga gasped in shock and glared at Aki.

“You little son of a bitch.” Suga whispered

“Hahah you deserve it, eat shit surrogate dad.” Aki cackled.

“Okay you two calm down.” Daich spoke softly, placing down a card.

“Oh it’s on.” Suga growled, waiting for his turn.

Asahi and Onishi went, Mochi had to draw four due to another draw two stack. Akemi placed down their last normal blue card, letting the game take place, 8 cards paled in comparison to Mochi's much larger hand. The game went one, banter proceeding back and forth before heating up into screeches of rage as Akemi and Suga fought to win.

“I’m so close I just- MOCHI NO!” Akemi screamed as Mochi changed the color.

“HAHA EAT SHIT AKEMI!” Mochi yelled back.

Aki played and Suga smirked, lightly placing down a card. “I win.”

Akemi stared mouth agape, falling to their knees and pulling at their hair screeching. Noya screamed and jumped on the table. Aki kneeled down next to Akemi, making sure they were just overreacting and not actually having a breakdown. Mochi let out a quiet screech before congratulating Akemi.

“You did it!” He cheered, “You almost beat me!”

“Yeah, yeah I did.” Akemi sniffled, wiping at her eyes

“Holy shit were you actually breaking down?” Mochi whispered, gabbing Akemi’s hands lightly.

“No just tension. Just didn’t realize the stress of it all.” Akemi smiled, lightly kissing Mochi’s forehead and standing up.

“As much as I’d love to stay I think I’m gonna head home. I wanna catch dad before he leaves for night classes.”

“Bye dear, stay safe!” Suga waved.

“I’m walking you home.” Aki locked eyes with Akemi, standing up and following suit.

“I don’t need some man to walk me home and keep me safe.” Akemi grumbled.

“I’m not doing it because of that dummy. I just wanna walk with you.” Aki laughed, opening the door and following Akemi out.

“I should probably be going too since mom and dad will be back soon.” Onishi sighed.

“Okay, well feel free to come over whenever. I’ll see you tomorrow, bye Suga-san!” He called out to Mochi, who took him out, and waved goodbye.

“So…” Mochi grinned as he closed the door “another round?”

“You bet.” Suga grinned.

The family played long into the night, Noya flipped many a table, and lots of petty insults were thrown about. Mochi laughed and cackled so hard they could hardly breath. The whole ordeal was exhausting and they dozed off in the safety of Asahi’s arms as he carried them to bed. Asahi chuckled lightly and kissed the top of his son's forehead, setting him on the bed before going to his bathroom to change and ready for the night before laying next to Mochi. He pulled the boy into his chest, falling asleep, their breathing in sync, a lovely end to a lovely day.


	10. I’m Home, but this is more of a safe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi finally get's home and talks with Tsukishima in order to de-stress. The subject of her home life gets brought up and she decides to explain. Her father and mother worked with Mochi's parents to smuggle and sell drugs. Tsukishima learns that their mother suffered from addiction and her father was abusive. Akemi then went on to explained how she was treated at home and how it left her with scars, both mental and physical. She ends up falling asleep, cuddled up with Tsukishima who is a surrogate father figure to her. He swears to protect Akemi no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Content Warning: Abuse, sexual abuse, addiction, alcohol, drugs, murder/death, blood, gun's, and panic attacks\\\
> 
> Read at your own risk. Feel free to skip this chapter and read the summary, the next one will be much lighter.

Akemi opened the front door to their small home, kicking off her shoes at the front door. She set her key in the bowl by the door and walked into the living room, Tsukishima was seated on the couch, headphones plugged into his computer. Akemi set her bag next to him, signaling for him to move over, and move he did. Akemi hopped over the back of the couch and straddled her dad’s waist, tucking her face into his shoulder while his arms wrapped around her.

“Loud?” He asked quietly

“Broke down and lied.” Akemi nodded.

“You need to stop lying about that.” He sighed, taking off his headphones and plugging in a pair of earbuds they could share.

“But Mo was having fun.” Akemi protested.

“And you were overwhelmed.” Her father argued back.

“So what? I always had to shove my discomfort aside for him.” Akemi grumbled.

“But why? Why does he come before your own health?” Tskushima took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, slightly frustrated.

“Cause mom always said that my own comfort didn’t matter.” Akemi mumbled

“But it does, Kemi.” Be whispered, ducking down to look at his kid.

“You’ll just yell at me.” Akemi looked away, turning her head to the side and screwing their eyes shut.

“I won't and Tadashi can second that. I don’t yell, that’s not my style.” His brows furrowed, he could barely see his daughter since he didn’t have his glasses on but he reached out to find her. “Honey, you’re safe here. You’re loved here. We wanna make sure you’re okay and I’m always gonna listen to you.”

“I don’t believe you.” Akemi turned to look back, sighing and handing her dad his glasses.

“That’s okay.” He nodded, shifting his weight and sitting up, Akemi still in his lap.

“It is?” Akemi looked up, raising an eyebrow

“Yeah, it is.” He nodded, “This isn’t your parent’s home. This is my home, and as your father figure I’m telling you it’s okay to not trust people. What isn’t okay is letting those issues grow too big and cause you to self-destruct your relationships.” Tsukishima explained calmly, moving to idly type a paper.

“You don’t even know what happened to my parents.” Akemi pouted.

“That shoot out about 8 years ago.” Tsukishima sighed “The one with those drug dealers. I think their last names were the Takahashi’s.”

“Not just the Takahashi’s. Another family too.” Akemi mumbled.

“But I’m not too concerned about them. The Takahashi’s had a child, a blonde child. She wore glasses like you, had freckles like you, and looked like you. Tsukuishima’s attention was on his screen as he tried to type.

“That could be a coincidence.” Akemi tensed up.

“But it’s not. Their kids' first name was Sakura. So was yours, You’re Takahasi Sakura.” Tsukishima sighed.

“Yeah, you got me, that's my surname.” Akemi nodded, admitting defeat.

“I’m assuming living in that big house was lonely.” Tsukihima patted his daughter's head.

“I had a friend.” Akemi smiled softly.

“I sorta just assumed that was Mochi.” Tsukishima nodded.

“Mhm. Mochi lived there with me. It was sorta just us.” Akemi nodded.

“I’m also assuming your parents were gone a lot of the time.” Tsukishima closed his laptop, lightly moving his daughter to sit next to him.

“No. Mom lived with us.” Akemi sighed, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Oh?” Tsukishima moved back a bit.

“She was always drinking red wine and snorting these lines of white powder. It was cocaine, I know that much now.” Akemi sat up, speaking bitterly. “She was normally passed out on the couch, not really paying attention to us.”

“I see.” Her dad nodded, “Don’t feel pressured to tell me details.”

“No you should probably know about mom.” Akemi chuckled lightly, “Whenever she wasn't high or drunk out of her mind she was yelling at me.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t great.” Akemi faked a smile, staring down at the covered arms. “She always judged me for the way I looked and told me I needed to stay skinny. She taught me how to cook and once I learned a few things I had to cook for myself.”

“Well that explains your self sufficiency.” Tsukishima muttered and Akemi laughed numbly

“Yeah but I developed a few bad habits. I didn’t wanna cook all the time so I would go days without eating. I mean Mom never noticed so in the end I’d have to just cook for myself.”

Tsukishima nodded while his child continued explaining, “She would insult my intelligence and never helped me when I hurt myself aside from like once or twice. If I fell down, I’d have to get my own band aid’s”

“I see.”

“Mochi’s parents always babysat him, they were overprotective but did a lot of the transporting so it was mostly mom and Mochi who were at home with me.” Akemi sighed.

“Mochi and I were close but he didn’t understand that our parents were mean since they always doted on him.”

“So you had to fend for yourself?”

“Yeah. Like I said I learnt how to cook and mom always told me to check and clean the counters. One of the only good things my mom did was make sure I didn’t get into the drugs.” A drop of water fell on her hand. “She had a bowl of pills, kinda like a candy dish you leave on your counter, they were all mixed together.” 

“Did you ever take any?”

The question surprised Akemi, her head shot up to look up at her dad.

“No, not willingly at least. Dad would come home and pick through the bowl to give me some.” Akemi curled up, echoes of memories surrounding her

“I always dreaded when dad came home. He’d...he’d…” Akemi’s tears picked up, she didn’t realize it but she was crying.

“He’d do what?” Tsukishima pressed, whatever happened seriously fucked up his kid and he wanted...no, needed to know

“I don’t wanna say.” Akemi mumbled,

“Please, I can’t help you if I don’t know what he did.” Tsukishima asked calmly.

“He’d...he’d touch me and do some bad things.” Akemi choked out, she wanted to share but all that flooded through her mind was her dad dragging her by the foot, back down into the inky recesses of her mind.

Tsukishima faltered, choking on his own spit and trying desperately not to cough, “he did what now?”

“I really don’t wanna say.” Akemi squeaked, eyes wide as she curled into herself

Tskuishima reached out but stopped, touching her would make this worse.

“Baby, focus on my voice. Just listen to me.” He called out, hoping she could hear.

“I am.”

“Okay.” He relaxed slightly, “name five things you can touch. You can reach out and feel them if you want. Try and describe them if you can.”

Akemi found his request weird but did as she was told, reaching out to touch objects as she named them,

“My clothes, they feel rough but comfortable. The couch, it’s cool, smooth leather. My hair, it’s soft, and smooth and I can feel the little strands. My face, it’s smooth but a little wet and itchy. Umm and the coffee table, it’s smooth glass.” Her hands shook as they moved.

“Okay, you did good! Now tell me four things you can see. You can be as vague or descriptive as you want.” Tsukishima smiled, proud of Akemi

“Umm, your coffee mug, the green dinosaur one. You, you’re smiling but not in a mocking way. Your computer, it’s covered in those dinosaur stickers we bought. And ummm…” Akemi’s eyes darted to the bookshelf where their TV sat, staring at a black picture frame, “and us! That picture you took when we went to the museum!”

“Oh yeah, that one time.” Tsukishima smiled, “Alright, what are three things you can hear.”

“Ummm, the refrigerator, the couch squeaking every time you readjust how you’re sitting, and the air conditioner.” Akemi sniffled, but she perked up a bit

“Okay, two things you can taste.”

“Soy sauce and wasabi.”

“Okay and one thing you can smell.”

Akemi took in a deep breath, a strange sweet smell tickling her nose. She smiled, the scent felt like home as she pressed her nose to the sweater her dad was wearing

“The detergent you use to wash your clothes.”

Tsukishima chuckled and pulled the girl close, letting her press her face into his sweater,

“Better?”

“A little.”

“You wanna keep sharing?”

“You deserve to know.”

“Okay baby, what’d he do?” Tsukishima asked again, hearing the small girl take a deep breath in,

“He’d grab this belt and tie me to my bed so I couldn't fight him. He’d touch me and stuff. I’d try to hide but he’d drag me by my legs. I’m pretty sure there are like scratch marks on the floor” Akemi exhaled, and Tsukishima held her close.

“That sick son of a bitch.”

“He’d act like nothing happened but I'd be all battered and bruised, sometimes my clothes would’ve been ripped. That’s when he’d search through the bowl, he’d try and find something to numb my pain.”

Akemi started to sniffle once more and Tsukishima let her rest in his arms, acting like a barrier. He never knew how bad her home life had been but Akemi’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Momma found out and they got into a fight. They’d argue often, something about momma needing more drugs. Anyways, she smashed a wine glass on his head, I remember the sound. It was about half full and she struck him with the bowl part, he was soaked and the burgundy color stained the white shirt that he wore. I was hiding in my room, looking through a crack in the door” Akemi hiccuped.

“He deserved it.” Tsukishima growled, not realized he had said his thought aloud

“Mhm. I was there when the police broke down the door, everyone froze and gunshots went off. I remember hearing a thunk on the floor and standing up on the couch to look over the back. They sat in a red pool, momma was coughing up blood. I knew what had happened, I watched a lot of CSI and forensics shows since that’s what momma left on the tv when she passed out. If it wasn’t that then it was your matches” Akemi explained, the sound of Tsukishima's heartbeat soothing her.

“You saw them when they died?”

“Mhm, momma was coughing up blood and papa was slumped against the wall, he had a gun in his hand but I’m not sure what type, probably a pistol. I know it’s bad but it made me smile a bit, knowing that they were in pain.” Akemi hummed, numb from her tears.

“Where was Mochi?”

“Our room, I made sure he didn’t see them dead.” Akemi sighed, sitting up.

Tsukishima smiled sadly, “If your father wasn’t dead I would’ve gone out to kill him myself.”

“I contemplated it but I was only five so I couldn’t do much. Glad they died even if it’s bad to say.” Akemi shrugged, pulling out her school work.

“Still! You shouldn’t have gone through that.” Her father sighed, “and to think they were fans.”

“Well if I didn’t I wouldn’t live with you and dad so I don’t mind all that much.”

“Still…” Tsukishima sighed, getting up and fixing two glasses of water

“Hey look on the bright side. That was only five years of my life and I have the rest of it to be my own person.” Akemi grinned.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Tsukishima smiled, handing her a glass of water.

“Thanks.”

The two worked on their respective work, occasionally helping each other cite or critique things. Yamaguchi had passed through, kissing both of them on the forehead before he left for work. 

“Goodbye stardust, have a good day.” Tsukishima called out

“You too baby, get some sleep.” 

Tsukishima packed up not much later, “I’m gonna go to bed, you should too.”

“I will once I finish this essay.” Akemi yawned, the time on the clock read 2:27.

“Well my beds open if you wanna cuddle.” Tsukishima yawned, walking up the stairs.

Akemi stayed up for a few extra minutes, speed typing just to finish the stupid essay. She sighed, closing her laptop and leaning back into the couch, pressing her palms to her eyes. She hopped off the couch and trudged up to the bathroom, picking up their toothbrush. Hardly any effort was put into brushing her teeth, she just wanted to cuddle. Changing into a large oversized tee, Akemi grabbed the dinosaur plush her dad had bought and wandered into his room. He smiled and lifted up the blankets, pulling her into his chest.

“Mmmmmm slep.” He muttered.

“Mngh yeah shhhhh.” She mumbled, all but passing out.

The combined warmth from the two created a cozy cuddle space, comforting the two. Akemi was Tsukishima’s kind despite what blood tests may say, and she was safe.


End file.
